Eternal Damnation
by Lemony Leafe
Summary: Post: AWE !spoilers! Jack tries to find the Aqua de Viva, Barbossa and Elizabeth struggle to save Will and find Jack while housing a new crewmember, and Davy Jones and Calypso try to find a way out of World's End together. 05/10/10: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes on the Horizon

_A/N: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I give you my Pirates of the Caribbean story, Eternal Damnation. As a note, I would like all readers to remember that this is a post-At World's End story, and therefore will contain spoilers from the third film. Now please, let me quickly grace you with the complete summary…_

_Jack Sparrow, after having his ship stolen again, travels to find immortality at the Aqua de Viva (Fountain of Youth). Meanwhile, left without the map to the Aqua de Viva, Barbossa and Elizabeth set out on a journey to find Jack and safe Will from an untimely fate. In the process, they find a charming woman who teaches Barbossa an important life lesson. Meanwhile yet, Davy Jones and Calypso meet again and try to escape the dreaded World's End._

_Please Read and Review, no flames. Thanks! And remember: the first chapter is always the shortest! Well... at least it is for me. P:_

_-Lemony Leafe_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter One**

The sound of the ocean, rippling water beating rhythmically against the side of the Black Pearl. The ocean had a serene, calming, soft side to it that calmed the crewmembers and it's captain. Not once before in his life had Hector Barbossa heard the ocean so calm; so quiet. He figured that the loss of both Davy Jones and Calypso had caused less than grief among the seas. Barbossa, standing dead still at the wheel, listened to the waves with ease, catching every time his ship caused a new ring to be emitted into the water, the calmer part of the water being disrupted by the Black Pearl. Tangled, graying hair blew in the seas wind, shaggy beard tickling his chin only the slightest. Black hat vibrated from the salty air but remained steady on his head. Cool, mid-morning breeze blew his black leathery overcoat out behind him. Ah, how he loved the sea. The sounds, the smells, the sight of nearly nothing but the horizon in the distance.

_Keep a weathered eye on the horizon._

He could barely remember anymore the day his father had told him that. His father had been a pirate too, he left on a dark ship the day he told his son that saying… and never came home. But that was what Barbossa had done after that. He kept his eyes on the horizon, going wherever the wind took him.

Times were different though. With the recent events, it wasn't just the wind carrying him anymore. He had to go against the wind and take control of where he went. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't let the wind take him everywhere anymore. But as long as he kept his eyes on that horizon…

Opening an ebony compass, he looked for east. It was the direction in which they had left Elizabeth Turner. He couldn't leave her there though, not to fend on her own; she was a pirate now, and she was a part of his crew, a part of the Black Pearl. Even without Will Turner, she was still as much of a pirate as she was when Will was still there. Barbossa turned the wheel a few knobs to the left, and the wind blew the mast and they continued forward. The crew had been particularly quiet the last few hours or so. Since they had left that morning, everything had been running smooth on the Pearl, even if it had just weathered a swirling war with the Flying Dutchman. Barbossa actually enjoyed the seldom sound of silence from his restless and inconsiderably bothersome crew. It gave him a chance to feel at peace.

But nothing managed to last forever.

From below decks, he could here certain members yelling at each other. Screaming cusswords and threatening to shoot or stab one another; another day onboard with the bloody meatheads. Barbossa chose to ignore them; they had probably been playing some stupid, immature game to waste the time. But as the yelling affixed, Barbossa got more and more displeased. It was like the ocean had never had any peace at all.

It wasn't long before Barbossa could hear screaming and punches being served. A bottle shattered, most likely over someone's head. Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned around. Cotton, the only pirate who couldn't participate in conversations or tussles such as the one going on below deck, was standing quietly behind Barbossa.

"Cotton, watch the wheel, would ye'? Keep it headed east… I have to go take care of the buffoons…" Barbossa uttered rudely when referring to his crew as buffoons. Cotton gave him a nod and took a hold of the wheel, while his parrot, positioned perfectly on his shoulder crowed repeatedly, "Aye, aye, Captain!" Barbossa turned on his heel and sauntered toward the steps to go below deck.

The door was closed, but thankfully not locked (even though Barbossa would've had no trouble getting through if it was) and he opened it and stepped down. Indeed, his crew was tossing punches and anything they could get their greasy hands on. Barbossa's jaw muscle twitched with anger. Gibbs staggered up to him with a distressed look swiped across his chubby face.

"Oi, sir… they were playing some sort of game and Ragetti found out that Marty was cheatin'… I don' know how, but I guess he was…" He tailed off, suddenly lost in thought about how the short man had been cheating. Barbossa, honestly, didn't care if anyone was cheating or even what the hell they were playing. In one expeditious move, he removed his pistol from its jacket along his belt, raised it straight up and shot a hole in the deck. The crew froze in shock and turned to look at their captain.

"Alright, now one of ya' tell me what the bloody hell is goin' on down here!" Barbossa yelled, his voice filled with anger. Ragetti stumbled out of the pile, fixing his eye patch quickly and standing as straight as he could get his back.

"Uh, well, you see, Captain Barbossa," Ragetti stuttered, "We were, uh, playin' a game with--"

"A game? How could somethin' as simple as a bloody _game_ lead you brute's into such a quarrel! What were ye' playin', a friendly game of "insult the nearest crewmember of the Black Pearl that isn't yourself"?" Barbossa asked loudly, shoving his pistol murderously back into its sheath. Ragetti stuttered alone for a moment before his stubby friend, Pintel, popped out of nowhere to his rescue.

"Well, you see sir, it wasn't actually a game, per say," He said with a raspy, heavily accented voice. Barbossa crossed his arms and raised his brow.

"Aye, man, then what was it you were playin'?" Barbossa asked once again, his voice cold. He tilted his head a little when he asked it, not afraid of his hat, which he sporadically removed, from falling off his cerebrum. Pintel and Ragetti exchanged looks and stutters but failed to bring forth a conceivable answer. Barbossa nodded. "That's what I thought." Everyone climbed off each other silently. "Now," Barbossa said fearfully, "all hands on deck! We should be arriving soon to Elizabeth's island."

"Captain, don't you think we should give this island a name?" Ragetti asked as he climbed up the steps to the deck behind Barbossa moments later. Barbossa shook his head.

"No, you see, we still remain uncreative with names. Haven't you figured it already?" He said. Ragetti shrugged sheepishly. Barbossa looked down and saw the hole in the deck from his gunshot. He looked at Ragetti and pointed at the stop. He commanded, "And fix that bloody hole."

"Aye, sir," Ragetti said. Barbossa watched as he retrieved the equipment to do such a repair and then walked away as Ragetti got down on his hands and knee's. He relieved Cotton and allowed him to go help Gibbs with the mast. He took a hold of the wheel with one hand, and hummed to himself, almost silently:

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…_

He grinned to himself. That bloody tune was the most annoying song he had ever before heard, and yet he still found the urge to hum it. He blamed Jack Sparrow, and it put a smirk on his face every time he thought of the pirate in his miniature boat. Barbossa reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of silver he had found after the destroyed Beckett's ship. One of the Nine Pieces of Eight, he had presumed, but it was damaged from the explosion. He twiddled with it in his dirty, darkened fingers before chuckling and putting it back away. Soon he would have the Pirate King back aboard the Pearl, exactly where she belonged. It sounded so odd calling her King; but popular vote did win, and there was nothing Hector Barbossa could do about it.

He remembered a time, before he had died, when he had been so crule to Mrs. Turner (who then was Ms. Swan). He could remember the things he had said to her and the things he had made he do; and now he was going back to fetch her from an island. All the irony. But, if he was going to find Jack Sparrow, he would need her help. And in return... well, he was still mulling that little detail over. He wondered, though, if there was a way to return Will to the mortal world to live out his life, rather than having to wait ten years to come back and love Elizabeth again. Barbossa knew that there had to be a hidden loophole, something that could... he would think about that later, when Elizabeth was back on board with Will's heart.

"Land 'Ho!" He heard Gibbs yell from in front. He peered up and looked at the horizon. Elizabeth's island was in eye view. He pulled out his telescope and looked through it at the mass of land. It was indeed where they wanted to go. He couldn't help but be a little relieved that the damn compass hadn't lead him in the wrong direction. Pushing the scope back together again, he kept his eyes on the horizon. He hummed again:

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo-ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho…_

Grinning again, he cursed that song for being so damn catchy, and he headed in the direction of the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: Situado Subterrano

_A/N: Oh, look! Look at how fast this kind person has added another chapter! 3 Well, anyway, I have nothing better to do, so I'll do more typing. This chapter will be longer, so don't fret! For Lemony Leafe is here to type! BTW, thanks to anyone who reviewed chapter one already! I've noticed me grammar mistakes and I will be checking harder this chapter._

_Please, please review! Thanks!_

_-Lemony Leafe_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Two**

Salty sea air blasted above and around the heads of the pirates, as they slowly pulled closer to the island. Foamy waves caused the Pearl to bob up and down; Barbossa hadn't expected the waters to be quite this rough, especially since the waters had been so calm farther out. It seemed almost illogical to Barbossa how the waves could be behaving in such a strange manner. It puzzled Barbossa, and he wasn't often puzzled. But the thought seemed almost irrelevant, considering the more important issues at hand. Still, he made a mental note of the waves that he could come back to later.

Black smoke fluttered up peacefully into the clear blue sky, plaguing it with dark gray clouds. A large red and orange fire burned on the beach, barely visible to the naked eye, since the Pearl was still so far off. Elizabeth was probably by that fire, or possibly in the forest. He hoped it was the fire; that would be so much easier than having to wait for her or, God forbid, having them enter to look for her. Barbossa turned away and leaned against the railing, looking out at the open sea again and giving it a small smirk. He couldn't even imagine his life without the sea… Gibbs walked up to Barbossa and leaned against the ship's railing next to him. Barbossa briefly looked at him, and then back out to sea.

"So, Captain Barbossa, what do we do when we lay anchor?" Gibbs asked, looking out at the ocean unfathomably. Barbossa gave him a shrug that subtly suggested boredom, and took a step away from the railing. He looked back at the island.

"Offer Elizabeth a proposition. Offer 'er a spot on the ship in return for helping us find Sparrow," Barbossa uttered. Gibbs nodded in response. There was another long silence as they drifted closer yet. It seemed to be lagging… long and eerie. Silent and dawdled… Barbossa sighed. Every trip he had taken since Calypso brought him back from the dead seemed longer and harder to weather. He assumed it was because so much had been drained out of him in order to live again; but he wasn't ready to stop yet. Never. In fact, it was perfectly okay with him if he died on the sea… who wouldn't want the sound of the ocean to be the last thing they heard?

"Well… what if Elizabeth refuses the offer? Or she can't 'elp us find Jack?" He asked, finally looking at Barbossa. Barbossa thought about it a moment, wind tossing his locks around his barren face.

"…We offer her Will and his freedom," Barbossa said with a lush grin. Gibbs did sort of a double take, his mouth a gape. He pushed away from the rail and walked right up to Barbossa with a shocked expression. Barbossa smiled at it.

"B-but you can't promise that! That's not even… not even possible!" Gibbs yelled. He flailed his arms a little bit when he talked. Barbossa could only react with a large smile, his crooked, yellow teeth showing, one or two with golden grills atop or in place of them. Gibbs blinked at him. Barbossa waved his hand toward Gibbs' post, ushering him to go back. Slowly, as though to say Barbossa was crazy, Gibbs backed away. Barbossa turned away from the ample man and toward the island once more. It had become a lot closer in the land few minutes. It would only be another few before they could drop their anchor and pick up Elizabeth.

Barbossa, grinned, turned toward his crew, and rang out loudly, "A'right, mates, get ready to weigh anchor! We'll be there within the next few minutes if we keep going this speed!"

* * *

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even highjack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho…_

Jack Sparrow sang to himself as he studied the map to the Aqua de Viva. Immortality: what a pretty word. He enjoyed thinking it and saying it to himself constantly. "Jack Sparrow… immortal Jack Sparrow…" he mumbled quietly to himself as he paused from the song, "…immortal _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… yes, that's the one." Grinning, he turned the pieces of the map, looking for words, hints to where the Aqua de Viva was. He had been on his dinghy for a day or two now and hadn't found anything but salt water... which, he admitted that it wasn't that great or epic of a find. He assumed that salt water had been discovered already...

Jack's eye twitched a little bit as he tried to focus over the map. He was already out of rum; he couldn't believe how fast it had gone. It was like it was there and then- poof! No more rum for Jack… maybe that was just the power of the rum working on him, though. He didn't really know anymore, he was just trying to figure out where the hell he was going. His compass kept pointing him in different directions, which really wasn't helping at all. It was sitting at his feet now, untouched for about four hours, maybe more.

Jack thought about Barbossa. Stupid bastard stole his ship. Again. What was it now, the third time? Jack had lost count… bloody prat of a man, that Barbossa. Jack turned away from his map and picked up the empty bottle of rum. He sighed. "The rum's always gone," he moaned, putting it back down and looking back at his map. He tapped his figures against the seat of the dinghy… patted his knees… thought for a moment… and mumbled to himself, "…and really bad eggs." He picked up the bottle of rum quickly, half expecting it to be full. It was still empty.

He blamed Barbossa. He took his ship... which contained all the rum! Jack would kill the bastard! Well, maybe not. He didn't have the heart to kill Barbossa… again. Even though the thought plagued Jack, he pretended that he wasn't thinking about it.

Minutes dragged into hours. Jack kept messing with his map until he finally found something. Three words that were so small that Jack could barely read them without having to touch the map to his nose.

_Hidden In Water_

_Water?_ Jack thought. He looked over the edge of his tiny boat and into the water, the dinghy's left side sinking deeper. He saw his deformed reflection in the waves. He tilted his head to the right and watched for a moment, thinking as hard as he could even though he still seemed plagued because of his rum. A solution popped into his head.

He looked back at his map, then back at the water, then back to the map again. He didn't know if his solution was right, but anything was worth a try. Leaning back into the dinghy, he grabbed onto the sides of the circular map, lifted it, held it over the water, and slowly dipped it in. He watched in silence and titled his head to the left, as tinier words and more twists and turns appeared, glowing bright colours of blue an orange. "Well, this is new…" he mumbled quietly as he watched with pique. He had made the map more composite… he upheaved the item out of the water and put it back down on the seat. He moved the moist parts around until he had formed another new sentence.

_Aqua de Viva situado subterrano_

Jack recognized that. It was Spanish. Obviously, Barbossa had gotten the map from Singapore. Spanish used to be one of their main languages, possibly still was. He didn't know what it meant though… he mumbled to himself. "Aqua de Viva… fountain of youth," he said. His brow furrowed in thought. He pointed his index finger at the word 'subterrano'. He took a random assumption that the suffix 'terrano' meant terrain. And sub… under terrain perhaps? "No…" he mumbled, looking up at the sky. "Under… under… underground? Underground!" He said suddenly, looking straight ahead. He looked back down and made his interpretation.

_Fountain of Youth located underground_

Jack laughed. He'd found yet another clue. He still had no idea where underground it was, but it was probably down in some hidden cove behind a waterfall. He laughed again and continued twisting the pieces to find more. More roads began fitting together, pieces of the puzzle beginning to make more sense. He found Singapore on the map; but there were tons of other places he was that he had only heard rumors of. He laughed once more. "What a find!" He said. He paused and looked away from the map, at the horizon. "Keep a weathered eye on the horizon… and never will I say "what a find" again…" he mumbled to himself. He looked back down.

He saw his compass. It's ebonite top was glistening in the mid-day sunlight. He picked it up and held it in his hand. _What do I want most? _He thought. Incoherently, Jack opened the lid and watched the arrow spin in circles. He waited… but it kept spinning. Grunting madly, he clicked it shut and tossed it back down onto the dinghy floor.

He picked up the empty bottle of rum again and observed it. He adjusted his mast while still holding it in his hand, then looked at it again with annoyance. "Look's like I'll be doing this without any rum. It's a stretch… but hopefully worth the ancillary work I'll have to put in," he said to no one in particular, before putting the bottle down and returning to his song.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Treatment

_A/N: Wow, chapters always seem to come faster when you're obsessing over something and you can't stop typing about it. Thanks for the views and reviews guys, remember not to be afraid to review! Just no flames, please (but I haven't gotten any yet, so that's good!)… my chapters are so short! I'll try to make this one longer for you long-chapter-lover people. Heh... too bad this one is barely longer. Oh well. Oh, BTW, next chapter should have Davy Jone and Calypso in it... and Jack! And something I haven't mentioned yet- I dont Own Pirates. I want to... and yet..._

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Three**

Elizabeth wasn't afraid of being alone on her island. In contrast, it was actually very calm and relaxing. But it didn't fill the void in her heart. Will should've been there. But… he couldn't. Elizabeth had to remember that. If Will hadn't become captain of the Dutchman, he would've died. At least Elizabeth knew what he was in for. She sighed and listened to the sound of the ocean, the waves rhythmically beating against the land. Fire cracked before her, sending dark clouds into the air. Will's heart thumped beside her, beating perfectly in sync with her own. Although the island was relaxing, it was lonely too. Elizabeth had no one to talk to. She often talked to Will's heart, the only "living" thing she had.

She had a few crabs, but they weren't living anymore. One's meat was resting in her stomach while the other four were placed strategically next to the fire, lined in pairs of two. One was tied to a pole and hanging over the fire. The day had already gone by so fast. It was just barely past mid-day, the sun lowering closer and closer to the horizon with every passing moment. She looked out… was that a ship?

"What would a ship being doing all the way out here?" She asked herself. She pushed herself off the dirt and walked to the edge of the beach, rolling waves now washing over her feet. Wind tossed her cascading dirty blonde hair behind her as she looked out. It was close. It was going to lay anchor by her island.

She looked closer yet, noticing the emblem on the flag that jetted from the top. It was the Black Pearl, and she knew it. There was no other boat she had seen that looked like it. Were Jack and Barbossa coming back to get her? She was slightly confused… why would they come back? They didn't need her anymore… did they?

She walked back over to her fire and opened the only pack she had brought with her. She dug through it for a moment. After about half a minute, she had found her telescope. Will had left it in her pack with several other things. She walked back over to the shore and pulled it out. She placed her eye against the rim and peered through. Well, it was definitely the Pearl, and the ship was just close enough for her to spot a few figures. She could recognize Ragetti's slender, gangly body staggering about. And she could identify Barbossa, a figure that also held a telescope, looking right back at her. She recognized his hat and his body. But she didn't see Jack. He was an obvious spot, but he wasn't there. She even saw Jack the monkey swing past over Barbossa's head, but not Sparrow.

She removed the scope from her eye and pushed it together again. She still didn't know why they would come, especially if they came without Jack. She wondered… had Barbossa taken the Pearl again? It was the only analytical answer she could muster. Creasing her brow in thought, she walked back to her fire and sat down. The fact that Barbossa was coming was no skin off her bones. This was her home now; she didn't need any kind of rescuing or protection from those pirates. Crossing her arms, she waited for them to show up.

* * *

"A'right, men, lower anchor! Ragetti, Pintel, Gibbs, ready the lifeboat! Ye' three are coming with me!" Barbossa called out orders as his crew staggered around. He pointed his long, dirty finger nails at the trio he had just commanded to ready the lifeboat, then ushered to the ropes. Barbossa himself was walking around he commanded. He walked all the way around his ship and then to the wheel, where Cotton was steering. He heard Ragetti and Pintel talking behind him. 

"Hurry up with the rope already! And what are you laughin' at, man?" Pintel yelled at Ragetti as they both carried a pile of rope to the lifeboat. Ragetti was snickering.

"Well, it's just the captain said 'Ye' three are coming with me', ya' know? Well, uh, I just realized that rhymed! Isn't that funny?" Ragetti said, chuckling. Pintel starred at him with a weird look. Ragetti looked back, coughed a little, and looked away again. "Sorry."

"Yea, ya' should be," Pintel said coolly. Barbossa ignored Ragetti and Pintel, and rather focused on making sure the ship was positioned right. He felt the Pearl shudder to a stop as the anchor hit the floor below them. As the boat bobbed, Barbossa left Cotton in control of the direction, and to make sure the rest of the bloody crew in line.

"If anyone tries anything, Cotton, I give you permission to cut out their tongues, too. And if you try anythin', remember that I'll come after you and cut off somethin' else of yours," Barbossa growled fiercefully. Cotton nodded, and his parrot crowed "Aye, aye! Aye, aye, captain!" Barbossa rolled his eyes and walked off toward the lifeboat. Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel were waiting for him. Barbossa gave them a nod and the trio climbed in. Ragetti and Pintel were on either side of the boat, ready to lower it. Barbossa followed them, undulating his legs over the ship's railing and climbing in next to Gibbs. Ragetti and Pintel nodded and lower the boat down into the water. After Marty and another crewmember above untied them, Ragetti and Pintel grabbed the oars and began bobbing toward the island.

* * *

She saw the lifeboat coming toward her. Elizabeth was on the shore, staring straight out at Barbossa, Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel with a nasty look and crossed arms. Barbossa was looking back at her. She hoped that he knew how unhappy she was that he was there. He could probably guess, anyway. She had shown a whole miscellany of emotion around him. Before he died, it was mostly anger, occasionally fear. More recently though, it was rarely anger and more like… appreciation. He was actually a smart man. At that moment though he wasn't acting smart. 

Seconds dragged to minutes, but that's all it took for them to finally get there. Barbossa was smirking at her. "What do you want, Barbossa?" She asked him coldly. Barbossa climbed out of the boat, his boots splashing in the water as he stepped up to her.

"What, I don't get a 'hello'?" He asked mockingly, wearing a stupid grin. Elizabeth stared daggers at him. There was a pause and he frowned at her, a malignant look washing over his face. "A'right, fine. I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"Ah, great," Elizabeth growled. Barbossa ignored her ignorance towards him. "So what, may I ask," she continued, "Is this proposition of yours?"

Barbossa took a step passed her and looked around the island. "Can you really say you want to stay on this island?" He asked, turning back and looking at her. She blinked at him and shrugged.

"It's perfectly fine. Since I haven't been chased by cannibals or giant, carnivorous creatures yet, I assume it's completely safe, as well," She stated, raising her eyebrows. Barbossa nodded with a small grin.

"Yes, well, technically you're a pirate. Wouldn't you rather spend your days on the sea? You can even have Will's heart aboard," Barbossa said back. Elizabeth sighed.

"Just get to the point. Why do you want me back on board? Oh, and where's Jack?" She asked, unfolding her arms. Barbossa gave her a dirty look and started talking with a more blunt tone.

"Jack Sparrow," he said coldly, "Is gone. He left the Pearl unguarded and I took the moment as my advantage."

"You bastard! You can't just go around stealing people's ships! I don't care if you have been sailing it since Calypso brought you back!" Elizabeth yelled, clenching her firsts. Barbossa snickered at her, shaking his head and taking a few steps forward.

"You haven't learned a thing, have ye'? I'm a pirate; I can do what I bloody well want! Besides, technically the Pearl is my ship. I can't steal my own ship. I left Jack with a dinghy, so I assume he is perfectly fine…" Barbossa said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, but understood where he was coming from.

"Fine. But you haven't answer my other question," She said, crossing her arms again. Barbossa shook his head and turned away again, looking at the greenery of the island. Behind him, he heard Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti feverishly whispering to each other, and the sounds of waves hitting the terrain, the lifeboat, bobbing it up and down with the trio of crewmembers with in it.

Slowly, Barbossa began to talk slowly, annoyance in his voice, "A'right, I'll be plain and simple with ye', poppet. Jack Sparrow has taken the maps we received from Singapore. I assume that he be looking for immortality, the greedy little… anyway, you know Jack as well as any of us, if not better. You might be able to help us find him. In return I can give you a home on the Pearl. A pirate King such as yerself shouldn't be cooped up on a God forsaken island such as this, should ye'?" He asked slyly, turning back to her. She blinked at him. She didn't seem to effected by the news that Jack had stolen something from Barbossa.

Elizabeth paused, lost in thought. _Karma coming back to bite captain Barbossa in the ass. He deserves it… then again, who's to say that Jack deserves immortality? That's a terrible, terrible thought…_ A chill ran up her spine at the idea of Jack living forever and never getting hurt. It made her cringe. She looked at Barbossa.

"Will you treat me as the King that I am?" She asked, smiling at him. Barbossa gave her a blank look and was closemouthed for a few seconds.

"And by what means should I do that? Just because yer King… what would ye' possibly do to me if I didn't treat you like a King?" Barbossa asked slickly. Elizabeth grinned again.

"Oh, I have a few things in mind. Give me your hat," She said, holding out her hand. Barbossa gave her a confused look. _My hat? _He thought. He seldom removed his hat, even less around other people. He cringed at held it close to his head.

"Fine, treat you like a King, meh. Anything else, yer highness?" He asked rudely as Elizabeth smiled evilly. She paused, thinking. She shook her head. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Alright, get you stuff 'n come along, darlin'," He groaned, stepping past her to the boat. She grabbed her pack and Will's heart, put out her fire, and ran over to the boat. She climbed in with the others silently. Ragetti, Pintel and Gibbs greeted her by bowing their heads slightly. She returned the favor. Ragetti and Pintel started out towards the Pearl again.

_Back on the Black Pearl…_ Elizabeth thought. It actually sounded okay. It wouldn't be the same without Will or Jack… but Elizabeth would have something else to look forward to now: a place on the Pearl, a journey for Jack, and the open sea.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._ Will's heart beat next to her as she held it under her arm.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake In the Dark

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been readin' and reviewin'! You all receive cookies, Barbossa, and Jack plushies! Well, anyway, I'll just get on with this chapter of Eternal Damnation (wow I love that title!). Oh, and as an answer to_ big fan!!!!_'s question, I assume that Elizabeth remained on her own island for two reasons: one, at the end of World's End, that's where she is left, without Will. Also, in the special scene after the credits (which has nothing to do in this story), Elizabeth is still on the same island when Will returns. Also, sorry that this chapter is so short!_

_-Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Four**

Blackness. Darkness. Nothingness... there was only the sound of the ocean. Jack didn't know why it was so dark all of a sudden… just a few minutes ago it was mid-day and bright as ever out. He moved his hand around and felt his dinghy beneath him. He could feel the rough, bumpy exterior of his map. Then he felt the smooth, cold texture of the empty rum bottle. He picked it up and pressed the opening to his dry lips. He didn't expect anything to fall out; he was shocked by a sudden blast of cold salt water. He spit it out and sat up, pulling his bandana off his eyes. _That explains the dark…_he thought, blinking in the evening sunlight. He looked at the green bottle. It did contain salt water. Where had that come from? Jack looked down.

A small hole is his dinghy was allowing small amounts of water to spew up and sink his boat. The water was almost up to his ankles. He stood up suddenly and frantically looked around. "No! Water in boat… water in boat… not good…" he said, spinning around a few times. He leaned down and looked from something small enough to black the hole. His compass wasn't heavy enough to weight it down; or at least he assumed that since it was floating just above the surface.

_Okay, Jacky, think… _He paused, sweat beading down his forehead. He groaned and grasped his head with both hands. He froze, only moving his left hand down his hair. He grabbed onto one of the beads that was braided in and brought it to his face, observing it. It was just about the same size as the hole. He blinked at it, a concerned look running down his face. _Okay, Jack, let's think this over. You can either rip the bead out of your hair, or you can risk your dinghy sinking and suffering a most certain death… _Jack paused. "I take the first one," he said to himself. He pulled as hard as he could on the bead.

_Riiipp!_

Jack's eyes teared up, but he didn't let them fall. Even though the slightly small chuck of black braided hair that was entangled with bead made him want to sob, he didn't. He removed the hair (or at least as much as he could), leaned down, and stuffed it in the hole. The water immediately stopped. He was lucky that the bead was one of the few that had only an attachment to tie hair around rather than a hole right through the middle.

Jack put his hands on his forehead in exhaustion. That was an interesting experience that he probably should've planned for. It was only his luck, anyway. Dragging his hands down his face, he sighed. That used way too much energy… he took a step backward to sit down but was actually closer to his seat than he thought. "Gah!" He yelled loudly. He tripped over it and fell backward, plummeting into the cold seawater.

Moments later, Jack resurfaced, sputtering water everywhere. He latched his hands on to the side of his dinghy. "Just. My. Luck," he groaned, slamming his head against the side of the wooden boat. When he looked back up, something glistened in his eyes from the floor of his boat. Raising his brow, he reached into the water and lifted it in his right hand. He barely had to observe it.

One of the Nine Pieces of Eight. He had no idea of how one of the pieces had conveniently landed in his ship, but he didn't care. He just looked at it. After a moment, he climbed uneasily back into the dinghy. His clothes were cold and stuck to his spin, sending cold drips of water down his neck, arms, chest, and back. He took one last look at the piece before carefully stuffing it away in his pocket. He might need it for something later. Or maybe he could sell if for profit... he would have to think about that.

It didn't take too long for Jack to bail out most of the water. The sun was getting closer to setting by the time he was done, and he was feeling particularly tired. He wanted to continued looking at his map, searching for the next clue to wear he had to go, but he felt uneasily drowsy. He removed some of his extra stuff; his belt, his sheathes, his over coat and his boots, and layed down between two of the seats. It was a bit cramped, but the best and only place Jack had. He pulled his bandana down over his eyes again and fell asleep within a minute.

* * *

Barbossa stood at the prow of the boat, sun beginning to set in the horizon. He kept his eye out there, barely ever straying to another image. Heavy winds blew his stringy hair in every direction. He had almost lost his hat a few times, but managed to keep it in place. He heard the sail flapping, crewmembers pacing across the deck, all the sounds of the ocean. He deeply inhaled the salty air and released it in a sigh. He folded his arms and leaned against the railing, watching the horizon blankly. 

Elizabeth walked up besides him, now dressed in a loose-fitting white shirt, overlapped with a tight brown vest, rather than the skimpy black thing she was wearing when she came aboard. Sword and pistol rested silently in there sheathes by her hip. She leaned up against the railing and looked out the same way Barbossa did. He turned and blinked at her. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked. Barbossa didn't dignify the question with an answer and looked back out at sea. "Some of the crew's been asking where we're going. An idea's?" Barbossa stepped away from the railing and over to the wheel. Cotton stepped aside and Barbossa took his place, turning it a little to the left. "_Captain_?" She finally asked.

"Aye?" He responded looking at her. He grinned and she rolled her eyes. "We're goin' to Singapore for supplies. It be the closest place to where we are now…" He uttered. Elizabeth nodded silently. Barbossa watched Ragetti and Pintel argue again and sighed as they started throwing punched. "Oi! What are ya', a bunch of little kids? Stop that fightin' before I use ya' two as equipment when the crew practices swordsmanship!" He screamed. It sure shut them up, and they stumbled away from each other and got back to work.

As Elizabeth walked off, Barbossa took out his compass again. He turned the wheel a few knobs to the east. "A'right everyone, we need to pick up some speed! Turn--" He bgean, but Elizabeth coughed before he could finish saying her last name. Rolling his eyes, Barbossa ontinued, "--I mean, Gibbs, adjust the sail so that we're catching the wind!" He grinned and turned it a few more knobs. The sail above Barbossa turned a little bit and they suddenly gained speed. He laughed and ushered for Cotton to take the wheel and keep heading that way. He walked over to Elizabeth. "You're really using your title for all it be worth, aren't ya', missy?"

"Yes well, it was you that agreed that I would be treated like the King I am," Elizabeth said back, and evil grin on her face. To that, Barbossa simply bowed his head. He walked away and back up to the bow of the Pearl.

Hopefully they would reach Singapore by mid-day the next day. Barbossa wanted to find Jack as soon as possible and beat him to a pulp for stealing part of his map, and Barbossa wanted his supplies. They were running low on fresh water and many of the crewmembers were complaining about lack of rum. He wondered if he would have enough money to buy all the things they needed. If he didn't, he was sure that he could... _persaude _them to give him some things for free.

Barbossa took the silver piece out of his pocket again and looked at it. It felt so important now… but he couldn't figure out why. He ignored the thought though and pointed his boots in direction of Singapore, shoving the small, round piece back into his pocket.

* * *

Bubbles foamed up to the waters surface or dark water. Waves ran up and down the beach, just barely washing against Davy Jones's jacket. He blinked, opening his eyes from the first time after he was finally killed. He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. He looked around, long green tentacles twitching against his chest. He looked up at the sky, darker than anything he had ever seen before. Was this… World's End? Slowly, observing his surroundings, he pushed himself off the ground with one with one crab-claw hand, one made of tentacles. He brushed sand off of his legs and body. He walked forward, his legs making imprints in the sand. It had to be World's End; otherwise he couldn't touch the sand. 

He walked around for God knows how long and found nothing. Black waves washed up on the moon washed sand. Davy's tentacles twitched with nervousness. "C- Calypso?" He asked quietly, to no one and nothing in particular. He prayed for a response… nothing. He sighed and plopped down on to a rock. One tentacle from his face reached down and lifted his music-playing medallion from his chest. He opened it and his favourite tune played. He had listened to it every day… he sighed again as he listened.

"Oh, Calypso, my love… 'm sorry… my heart is yours, you don't forget that…" Davy said to himself as he listened. Wet tears welled in the squid's eyes… and he barely kept them from falling down his face. He was lost in nothingness. He was free from worldly limitations, but there was no love at World's End. Nothing to look forward to…

The clear, wet tears rolled. Things were different for Davy now; he wasn't angry. He was simply sad. _I will find you Calypso… and we will leave here… and we will live together… and we will find the Aqua de Viva, live forever together like we always wanted to…I swear._ Davy snapped the locket shut and made his vow.

He would find her no matter what. There was no turning back.


	5. Chapter 5: A Match Made In Heaven?

_A/N: I have no life, therefore I keep typing. Big chapter here, folks, so I hope ye' be reading and reviewing as much as possible! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put my story on alert, or favourited my story. I luv you all so much! Well… anyway… as another answer to_ big fan!!!!_'s question (I like answering questions…), Davy Jones' mutation will be explained in a later chapter._

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Five**

_Thump… thump…_ Elizabeth watched the chest silently. Will's heartbeat pulsed within it, thumping with the sound of the waves outside the Pearl. Elizabeth sighed, her mind reeling. She couldn't help but think about him in her spare time; it was the only thing on her mind. She wondered what he was doing, how he was doing it… the only good thing about it was that she wasn't afraid of him dying, considering he was already dead. Sometimes she wished she had the key… just to take a look.

She sat on the floor below decks. She assumed the rest of the crew was on deck, pulling into Singapore under Barbossa's command. The only reason she wasn't helping was because she was King. If she didn't want to help, she didn't have to… maybe it would be better, though. To get her mind off Will. She sighed once more. _William Turner, I would do anything to save you from the fate you have come upon. I would spend my life traveling and searching for you. If there was a way… and if there isn't, I will wait for you until you return, and I will be there. I will not leave you again, Will Turner. _Elizabeth recited in her head.

The Pearl shuddered to a stop, and Barbossa walked down the step to her. "We've docked. Stay if you want, or risk comin' out, missy," He growled. He didn't wait for her response before heading out again. Elizabeth watched him leave, wondering what he meant. It must've been the dodgy side, the southern area. After a pause, Elizabeth stuffed the chest under her blankets, grabbed her hat, and ran out after Barbossa.

Barbossa was waiting for her. He knew that she would follow; she wouldn't turn up an opportunity to adventure. He allowed his "highness" to walk onto the dock first, just so she wouldn't bitch if he didn't. They stepped forward, into thick, dark fog. It swirled about two feet off the ground, moist around their legs. Barbossa was careful to watch where they were stepping; one wrong step and they could end up falling through the dock and into the water. Just under the dock it was filled with jagged rocks. Not something anyone would want to fall into. Dark buildings towered around them; the occasional openings glowed with yellow candlelight. They creaked in the wind, threatening to collapse.

Over bridges and down steps, Barbossa led Elizabeth and himself down to a shop with a name written in another language. The sign swung back and forth as the two walked beneath it. She watched it carefully, trying to decipher both the language and what it said. She failed to figure it out before Barbossa opened a black, windowless door. He grinned at her, ushered forward, and said coolly, "Ladies first, yer' highness." She looked at him, then back at the inside. Chains and beads dangled just inside the door, daring her to walk through. Pausing, she looked back at Barbossa. He was still grinning. Silently, Elizabeth walked forward and into the room.

Walls were lined with useless items, small and large, odd and completely gross. Shrunken heads dangled sullenly off the ceiling and walls. Swords and daggers sat in containers atop a large wooden table that matched the colour of the walls. The floor was made of thick balsa wood that made a hallow noise as Elizabeth and Barbossa walked across it; half was covered in an alligator pelt, dark green from age. Head's of land creatures hung upon the wall behind the merchant's desk, where a woman stood with her head down. She was dressed like a pirate. A white flimsy shirt, coated with a black, scaly vest. An ankle length tattered, black coat was worn over the top, sewed with gold seams. Off the cuffs and collar hung pale gold tassels, worn and falling apart with age. She wore two thick belts, both black with shining gold buckles. Sword, dagger and pistol sheathes rested at her hip. The sword sheathe was the only on that was empty; the other two had handles sticking out of the openings. Her hat reminded both Elizabeth and Barbossa of Jack… the woman looked up.

She had short, black, stringy hair and a long face with bright blues eyes. Elizabeth could interpret that she was probably just a bit younger than Barbossa. She blinked at the two.

"How can I help ye' two?" She asked quietly, keeping an unfathomable look on her face.

"Yer' not the regular merchant here. You new?" Barbossa asked. She shrugged, smiling. Barbossa nodded. "Aye, well, we came for supplies. Ye' don't mind if I just take some things from the back…" Barbossa walked through a door without another word. Elizabeth followed quickly. The woman watched her as she followed Barbossa… then looked away.

Barbossa was busy grabbing things. He had gun power and bullets already, a few bottles of rum. "I'm not gonna' carry all of this. You elected to come along, ye'll have to do your fair share," Barbossa sneered, handing her a few bottles of rum. Elizabeth nodded and snatched a few things off the wall, including a silver locket. The emblem on the front was of two snakes, intertwined with one another. Elizabeth titled her head and tried to open it, but it failed to come apart. She stuffed it in her pocket.

A few minutes later, they walked out with numerous things tucked under their arms. Barbossa tipped his hat to the lady and she returned the favor. Elizabeth was curious about the woman; but there wasn't time, the had to get back to the Pearl…

"Oi, wait a moment there, lassie," The woman said. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth turned back around. Barbossa walked back.

"Can we help ye'?" He asked kindly, but with a clear pinch of impatience. The woman nodded and pulled her pistol out of its container, pointed it at Elizabeth, and grinned malignantly. It was long and black, gold swirls twisting along the sides. Elizabeth gasped, even though she hadn't meant to. Barbossa cocked his head, but didn't reach for his pistol or sword.

"Aye, Captain Barbossa, you can tell yer' bonny lass there to give me back me locket," She uttered quietly. Barbossa blinked at her.

"I'm sorry, but 'm afraid I don't know what you mean… or how ye' knew my name," He said, smiling. Elizabeth, though, frantically pulled the snake locket from her pocket and slowly placed it before the woman. She stuffed her pistol away and grabbed the locket, stuffing it away in her own deep pocket.

"Aye, I'm glad you made the right choice," She said to Elizabeth before turning back to Barbossa with a pirate-ish look. "As for you, of course I know yer' name. You're quite an infamous icon, you are. I also assume yer' traveling, due to the supplies." Barbossa raised his eyebrows in interest. _Good to know that others know my name… _Barbossa thought. He shrugged.

"You might've guessed right, miss. And may I inquire as to why you are standing there, even though you don't work here… very clearly?" He asked. Elizabeth blinked at them with a confused look. The woman grinned and pulled up her sword- and the merchant. He was elderly, with short white hair and a large bald spot. He was shaking, bound and gagged. The point of her sword was at his neck, but she pulled it away, stuffed it in her sheathe. "Ah, I see. Pirate?"

"Ye' be a smart one, Barbossa," She said, frowning. She looked back at Elizabeth and Barbossa and away from the cowering man. "Ah, yes, I apologize, mates. My name is Fluorite Kurai, previous denizen of Tortuga." She bowed her head. Elizabeth, slowly but surely, bowed her head back.

"Pleasure. Now, we must be on our way…" Barbossa said, quickly turning on his heel and stepping to leave.

"No, no, no, sir," Fluorite said, walking out from behind the counter, black leather boots stepping upon the peltage on the floor. Barbossa frowned and turned back towards her. Elizabeth hadn't even had a chance to move. "See, I am currently without a ship, and therefore have been waiting for a legitimate captain to boat with. Not to seem forward, but you seem like the type who requires another crewmember; now, I am willing to secure the position on a few conditions-"

"No one ever invited you aboard! What makes you think you can just prance along side us and suddenly get a free ride?" Elizabeth yelled, glaring at Fluorite. Fluorite glared right back, but her eyes seemed so much fiercer.

"Hem, what Miss Turner means is, what is it you have to offer that would persuade me to allow you on board?" Barbossa said, grinning and covering up Elizabeth's words. Fluorite's view adjusted back onto the captain. She smiled.

She paused and then continued, "Well, let me present you with a proffer…" She paused again and reached behind the desk, ignoring the cowering man. "What if I were to, per say, help you find the Aqua de Viva? Or in other words… Jack Sparrow?" She asked, grinning. Barbossa and Elizabeth both frowned. "Or perhaps… something with a certain 'Will Turner'? Savvy?" Elizabeth gasped and nearly fell backwards. Even Barbossa was a bit shocked.

"How do ye' know all this?" He asked. She shrugged with a grin.

"I have me ways. So, what do you say? Shall you accept?" She held out her hand. Elizabeth and Barbossa exchanged glances. There was a long, silent pause as Fluorite kept her hand held out.

"Do you really know about Will? And Jack and the Fountain of Youth?" Elizabeth asked, taking a step forward. Fluorite looked at her with a large, nasty smile.

"More than you do, poppet," She said with a small snicker. Barbossa laughed and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"We have an accord." Fluorite smiled generously.

"Great!" She said, laughing and clapping her hands together. "Let me just grab me maps…" She quickly wandered into the back room. There were several large clanks and clatters before the ebony-haired woman stumbled back out, carrying two large maps and a folder of documents. She grinned. "Take me to your ship."

* * *

"My Lord in heaven! It's the Black Pearl!" Fluorite yelled, staring up at the ship with black sails with lust. Barbossa grinned at her interest. It took the lady a moment to finally climb aboard and put her maps and papers away in Barbossa's map room. When she wandered back out, she was in awe. 

"Yes, it's a fine ship, in' it?" Pintel said, walking up to her. Ragetti walked up on her other side. She looked away from the sails and at the two men. They stared at her. She glared at them. "Get yer' eyes back in yer' heads before I rip 'em out!" She yelled. They blinked at her and walked away quickly as she growled. Elizabeth and Barbossa stared at her from the wheel as they began to pull away from the dock.

"A match made in heaven, isn't it, captain?" She asked, smiling and looking at him. He raised his eyebrow. She snickered.

"What, you mean…?" He asked. He looked at Fluorite. He pointed at her. Elizabeth nodded. He pointed at himself with a concerned look. She nodded again, beginning to laugh. He looked away, eye twitching slightly. "Well, missy, if ye' weren't the King, I prolly would've smacked you right then," He growled. Elizabeth laughed and walked away. He looked at Fluorite. She may have had a good personality, but he didn't feel anything towards her. She may have been exceedingly pretty for a pirate of her age, but he still felt nothing. _Stupid Elizabeth, making snide comments where they aren't deserved nor appreciate, _He thought madly.

But he still wondered how she knew all that she did. It was awkward… but intriguing. He turned the wheel a knob to the left and watched as Fluorite lead Elizabeth to the map room. She couldn't show them to Elizabeth without him… he told Cotton to watch the wheel and walked to the room too.

"Ah, good, I was just about to show Miss Elizabeth here the maps… come have a look, and I'll show you what we should be doing…" She said. Barbossa nodded and walked over.

_Maybe we'll catch Jack faster than I thought. That'll be a nice change... if Miss Fluorite isn't lying, that is... but how else would she know the names? About the fountain? _Barbossa wondered to himself. Maybe he would find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Codes and Clues

_A/N: Not much of a comment; just sitting here typing away. Thanks for reviewing, everyone, I appreciate reviews! They make me feel so… -sniff-… happy! BTW, shorter chapter here, but I still like it…meh._

_-Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Six**

"I… know… what… I… want!" Jack flipped the compass open as quickly as possible and anxiously watched the blood red arrow spin rapidly in circles. Clenching his fists, he snapped it shut again. This process had been repeated probably more than 100 times in the last hour, but Jack still failed to get the arrow to stop in one direction. Apparently the damned thing just 'didn't like' him. Sighing, he placed it on the seat next to him and looked down at his map. Life was so boring, all alone on that dinghy… maybe he could find Singapore and find someone at a bar to talk to.

Unfortunately, he couldn't afford a pit stop. That and he barely knew where he was, let alone where the hell Singapore was. Sighing again, he leaned backward and looked up at the sky. This "epic journey" was turning out to be a long, boring, pain in the ass trip without rum. Actually, probably even longer with the rum. He sat there for the longest time… he didn't feel like messing with the map… or messing with the goddamned compass… "Gah!" He yelled madly, failing his arms well still lying down. He clenched his fists and sighed. "Note for next time: bring more rum," He said to himself, groaning. He closed his eyes.

Why didn't he just stab the heart himself? Could he honestly say that he was so unselfish and kind that he let Will become immortal? Opening his eyes, he glared at nothing in particular. After a moment, he shut them again. That was one of his more idiotic choices… then again, it really wasn't. He felt so insensitive all of a sudden. Had he let Will 'live' for Elizabeth? He guessed so… keeping up with love, something he hadn't been particularly good at. Maybe shagging… but not love. Maybe saving love for someone else replaced some of the sins relating to love that he had committed.

Then again, he knew very few pirates that loved. Besides Jones and Will, he couldn't really remember another pirate who had loved or was loving. It posed as such a threat… such a weakness… commitment was something that could kill a pirate… or a pirate's lover. That was what had happened to Will and Elizabeth. That appeared to be part of the situation with Jones and Calypso; that and deception, never being able to trust another pirate. Jack opened his eyes, sitting bolt upright.

Jack realized something he should've known… love wasn't just towards a person. It could be a devotion to an item, too. Jack loved the Pearl… Jack loved the sea… Jack loved the Fountain of Youth, and he hadn't even seen it. Was that the solution to his compass problems? He wasn't sorting out material love. He picked up his compass again. But… could he honestly say that he loved something more than the sea? Or something more that the Pearl? Did he really love immortality that much that he would lose the Pearl? Or the sea?

"Aye!" Jack yelled, laughing. He could never lose the sea, and losing the Pearl was a small price to pay. He opened his compass and watched the arrow spin… slower… slower… it stopped, pointing dead north. He laughed again and started heading north… until the arrow pointed south. Then east. Then it began spinning again. Jack scoffed, snapped the lid shut, and threw it to the floor of the dinghy. "BUGGER!" He yelled, frustration pouring through his sober body. This would've been so much bloody easier if he had rum! He cursed himself… he cursed Barbossa… he cursed Davy Jones and he had no idea why. But Davy was getting what he deserved, Jack presumed. Jones was at World's End, paying his own debt. That was enough to make Jack happy for the mean time. He went back to looking at his map.

He could see many odd words; but they didn't make any sense. It was like gibberish written on a paper. And not only that, but no roads or land fit together anymore. Maybe one or two here or there, but mostly it was just gibberish words. It made Jack both confused and mad… and it made him wish even more that he had rum: because if he had rum, every thing would fit together his way. Maybe not accurately, but at least it would get his spirits up… and then maybe he would stop thinking about rum. That would've been a nice touch. He peered at a long, awkward sentence. Cocking his head, he tried to decipher it:

_NEES EB TONNAC TI KRAD EHT NI, SEDIH TI RETAW EHT REDNU_

Jack blinked at it. It made absolutely no sense. It didn't even look like any language he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of languages in his days. Scoffing, he tried looking at it upside down. Nothing. He tried coming up with new words out of them. Half of them made absolutely no sense no matter how he tried spelling them, especially when he put them together in a sentence. Clenching his fists, he watched it, trying to decipher it. He looked away and saw another two words written in the funky writing:

_NOITANMAD LANRETE_

For some reason, those two "words" reminded him of a name. It sounded like a name… possibly another pirate he had met in his life? He shook his head. Possibly a name he had heard of from another pirate? No, that didn't seem right, either. Nothing seemed right… He sure had plenty of time on the open sea to figure it out, though. Sighing, he began the long process of figuring out the next clue. He kept his dinghy heading north, just in case the first thing it pointed to was the right way.

The waves lightly bobbed the dinghy up and down. Seagulls flew above, casting shadows on Jack's head. The cawed loudly and threatened to dump their waste products on his head. Looking up at them wearily, he grabbed his hat and placed it firmly on his head, just in case. He reached down and picked up his compass again. "I know what I… want!" He opened it and it spun around and around… he slammed it shut. "Bloody compass…" he groaned quietly. He kept thinking about the Pearl… about rum… about the fountain, about Elizabeth, about Will and Davy Jones and Barbossa… he had too much on his mind to figure the damned thing out. Maybe that was the reason, though. Too much thought, too much emotion. It was hard to sort it, though, even for a pirate. Just because pirates didn't love as much, or didn't be as kind as often as some, it didn't mean they didn't have thoughts and emotions with in them. Obviously Elizabeth and Will hadn't learned the process of holding in emotion… sometimes even Jack expressed his emotions around others.

It had been a long time since he had seen Davy Jones and Barbossa express dramatic emotion… but the bastards had so much practice. One day Barbossa would break under the pressure of emotion. Jack just prayed that he would be there to see it. And laugh about it.

Looking back at the map, Jack realized that it was going to be a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7: Underwater

_A/N: In order to make up for the last chapter's shortness, I shall try to make this chapter both longer and 'dramatic'. Heh, sure, at least a little bit longer anyway. I didn't get as good as a chance to read over this chapter, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Anyway, I'll have more chapters this weekend, too._

_Thanks for reviewing and reading people! I'm so happy this story makes people so happy… and I absolutely love the compliments. Also, I would like to apologize for not having this up yesterday… matter of perspective, eh?_

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Seven**

Davy Jones sat on his rock, gazing into space and humming with the tune of his locket. He didn't know how long it had been now… left without his Calypso, without anyone, without the Dutchman. He sighed. He had never thought in his life that World's End was as daunting and atrocious as it actually was. He twisted his long, tentacle finger around one of the tentacles that came off his chin.

He couldn't help but brood over why he was still part squid, part crab though. He thought that finally being deceased would've given him his human appearance again. Just another bereaved fact that he could add to his list.

The sad song from his locket ended with a click. He looked over at it. Somewhere Calypso had the twin. Saddened, Davy looked away. Black waves washed up onto the sand, now the only other noise around him on the barren island. Letting go of his tentacle, he reached over and grabbed the locket. He brought it up to his face, watching it with anguish. Sighing again, he talked to himself, "Oh Calypso… where are you?" he asked. He closed the locket and observed the emblem on the front, his tentacle encasing the silver chain.

"I am here, Davy," said a voice. Davy's head turned to the water. Bubbles skimmed the surface before fading into nothing. He blinked at it. It sounded like Calypso, in the body of Tia Dalma. Putting the locket away in his pocket, he stood up and walked over to the edge.

"Calypso?" he asked quietly, looking down. Another few bubbles surfaced. He twisted his head a bit, watching them pop. He paused, watching it. Then, uncontrollably, he made a noise with his upper lip. It sounded the same as one of the bubbles popping. Slowly he took a step forward, his left boot being washed over by black water. Another step… and another… and he kept going until the water was ankle deep. He kneeled down and looked at the water. He couldn't see anything… slimy tentacles grazed the water's surface, breaching the darkness. The blackness rippled outward, small waves the only source disturbing them.

Bringing his face forward, he could see a caliginous, deformed version of his already mutated face. He sighed, his breath causing more ripples. Closer he brought his cerebrum, until the waves were nearly washing against his face. He inhaled deeply, salty air nearly burning his tongue. He didn't mind though, it almost made him feel better. It reminded him of life, of everything that he wouldn't see ever again. Again he inhaled again, but the sensation was gone. Obviously nothing could be good in World's End- unless you could trick it. Davy doubted that though.

Jaw muscle twitching, Davy pulled away, but kept his eyes on the water. After a pause, he mumbled her name again… "Calypso…" he paused and watched the water. There was nothing, just the small waves. No bubbles, no voices. Davy sighed again, looking away. Growling, he clattered out of the water, sending water spraying around his legs. He sat down on his rock again. _The most damned place, and I must spend God only knows how long here! Undoubtedly for an eternity. The least I could have is Calypso… because there is absolutely nothing here!_ He roared in his head.

"Davy, underwater!" Calypso's voice called from the water again. Davy's head whipped to the left, just in time to see a large discharge of bubbles die away above the surface. Standing up quickly, he sped over to the water and peered into it. He couldn't see anything; it was still dark and gloomy. There was obviously something beneath the water that he couldn't see unless he went beneath. It was a stretch… but worth the shot. Without giving it a second thought, Davy took a few steps farther in and then plunged head first into the black water.

Davy had been so naïve not to think about this before. The underwater world was so different from where had just been- obviously. The most obvious choice was conspicuously the one that he would surrogate to last. His feet touched the sand of the underwater and he observed the Hell that lay before him.

A gangling hallway, endless, lounged before the mutated pirate. Doors lined the walls on both sides, side by side with no more than an inch between them. Each door was auburn, made of thick wood with a shining auriferous doorknob. A pale white, thick paneling that curved in swirled circles surrounded each door, and on the walls was a terribly unprepossessing, tangerine plaster that glowed in Davy's eyes. What made the sight even worse was that the water was causing everything to rot and peel. The wallpaper was dark and peeling from its place, molding beneath the exterior. The doors had the untimely scent of rotting wood, and they were bloated from in taking so much water. Meanwhile, the panels around the doorframes had almost a soggy appearance to them. Davy almost fell backwards when seeing such an ugly sight, but managed to keep his feet planted in the moist sand.

He walked forward until he had reached the first set of doors. He knew what he would have to do; it was just the process of actually doing it that brought fear down upon his head. Opening every last door… he knew what was inside. Who knew _who_ was inside? Davy didn't, but it was another risk he was willing to take in order to find Calypso. Lifting his head in bravery (hopefully there wasn't much to fear), Davy turned left and pulled open the first door.

The room was pitch black. He didn't dare take a step in, but he observed it. He reached in only his hand in search for a light source, but nothing could be found. He decided to drop the dark room and go on to the door opposing that one. Turning around, he closed the door behind him with a click. Trudging over to the other side, he pulled open the opposing door. He saw water, lots of water, rushing right towards him. The large waves rammed against him and sent him flying backward into the wall. Considering the fact that he was already underwater, all the wave did was create an immense amount of pressure; although uncomfortably, it was nothing that would 'kill him'… if he were still alive, that is. He managed to pull himself to his feet and waddle over to the door, barely slamming it shut before another violent wave came from no where to crash against him.

Sighing, he leaned up against the door and felt the vibrations of another wave. This was Hell! Calypso probably wasn't even down there. Davy felt like an idiot and felt mad at everything. He hated this more than anything. Maybe even more than Jack Sparrow. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the sandy mezzanine. Damn that Jack Sparrow. He seemed so prone to everything tossed at him- always slipping out of any situation, even death. Davy knew that, Jack had bested the devil, and the devil had been he. Sometimes he missed that.

But most other times he most certainly did not. The duty he had been cursed with go the better of Davy's soul sometimes; he would break down and wish under his breath that it wasn't happening. That he wasn't there, doing those things to all those people, all those ships.

But he had been a pirate, and a pirate he would remain. A pirate was not afraid of anything, and Davy Jones was infamous for piracy! He wasn't letting go of his title now! He would find Calypso no matter what, and he would get out of World's End. If Jack Sparrow could do it, so could Davy. Standing up proudly, Davy began his long, long journey again to find Calypso, hidden within this hallways. Behind one of these doors.

Davy knew the path of the devil, and he knew bloody well how to beat it.


	8. Chapter 8: Guidelines

A/N: Well, another delayed chapter but I hope that it worth the small wait. I was doing a lot on Saturday and by the time I got home, I typed only a bit of this and then I got really tired so…I am now too, so this is one of the not-so-good-chapters...and here we are now. Hope to get another up today too, if not tomorrow. But, keep yer' hopes up, as school is almost over! One more whole day and then two very long, boring hours. …So, yea.

_Thanks!_

Eternal Damnation – Chapter Eight 

_Crunch!_

Shining bright green in her left hand, Fluorite took an ample bite out of an apple. Only moments before, she had extracted it from a small basket that Barbossa had placed in the center of the table. Barbossa and Elizabeth sat on either side of the dame, looking down at a large map that rested before Fluorite. It was one of several that she had brought along on the Pearl. She pointed to Singapore and then moved her finger about an inch north.

"We're here," she said between bites of apple. She paused and looked down at the map. Slowly, she dragged her finger towards Tortuga and placed her finger on the dock. "Jack left here," she continued. She furrowed her brow in concentration and dragged her finger northeast, back towards the Pearl; then turned suddenly northwest. Her fingertip stooped over a blue area, no land within at least three inches in any direction.

"Is that where Jack is?" Elizabeth challenged quietly, looking up at Fluorite. She nodded slowly, still staring unfathomably at the map.

"Which was is he heading?" Barbossa asked.

"What island is he headed to?" Elizabeth question. Angrily, Fluorite shushed the both of them. She observed the map for a few more minutes. Barbossa tried not to roll his eyes as he waited impatiently. Elizabeth simply stared at the map with Fluorite.

After another moment, Fluorite finally continued, "He keeps changing direction. I don't think he knows where he's going at the moment… he keeps heading north, but he can't seem to choose between east and west." Barbossa rubbed his head and then reached to grab an apple. The one he managed was red, not that it mattered. He bit into it.

"So, to find Jack, we would have to start going northwest?" Elizabeth asked. Fluorite nodded.

"More west than north, but aye," she answered. Barbossa removed his hand from his head and looked up again, peering over at the atlas. Ragetti walked in slowly, tapping on the door. The three looked over at him from their seats.

"Mr. Gibbs is wondering if we had a headin', captain?" he asked shakily. Barbossa stood up and nodded.

"West," he hissed. Ragetti nodded and rushed out to tell Gibbs. Barbossa turned back around and walked back to his seat. Rather than sitting down, though, he looked between the two female's shoulders at the map. He grinned a bit. "So, does this mean that the Fountain of Youth is north? In my eyes, the Fountain wouldn't be too far out of are way… were we to chose to continued that way, that is…" he purred, grinning. Fluorite briefly looked at him and he realized how close he was. Their faces were but inches apart. He calmly pulled away before Fluorite looked back at the map.

"Possibly…" she said quietly. Barbossa wondered if she wasn't saying something to them. He decided to temporarily drop the idea and get back to the current affairs. Sighing, Fluorite removed her hat, exposing a dark green scarf wrapped around her head, bearing some of her noir hair. It was more coiled than Barbossa had originally conjectured. It also had somewhat of a wet appearance. She reached behind her and untied her scarf, pulling it away. Ebonite hair cascaded down to her shoulders, her parted bangs shorter. It was longer than he had thought, too. A small, unintentional deception. He shrugged it off.

Suddenly, Barbossa was brought back to what Elizabeth had said to him the day they brought Fluorite aboard. "A match made in heaven…" Barbossa looked over at her as she reached across the table and brought a large stack of papers before her. He looked away quickly, forcing the thought away as quickly as it came. He turned back, walked to his seat, and sat.

"Now," Fluorite began, "this is a copy of the original guidelines to the Dutchman. Unimaginative lot, they were, as it be named: "Guidelines to the Dutchman". Now, the goal to this is to be lookin' for something that could help dear William escape the tragedy that Jack put 'em into." She spilt the stack into three parts, placing one part before Elizabeth, one part before Barbossa, and lastly one part before herself. The exchanged glances. "Drink me 'earties, yo ho," she said quietly, turning back to her papers and beginning to read the first page. Barbossa and Elizabeth sighed, following suit.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes formed into hours. Barbossa leaned back uncomfortably in his chair, reading a page. He was only about a fourth into the pile, whereas Fluorite was about one third way though, which was indeed a bit farther than Barbossa. Elizabeth was reading the slowest, only and eight in. Barbossa assumed that she was doing a very thorough investigation on every page, checking every detail, every sentence down to the punctuation marks.

Fluorite emitted a sigh from next to Barbossa. He turned to look at her. She looked like she was about the fall asleep. Slowly, she said quietly, "I'm going out for air. I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood up without another word and walked out the open door into the night. Elizabeth looked over at Barbossa.

"You should go check on the crew," Elizabeth said. Barbossa chuckled.

"What would make ye' think that my crew couldn't handle the Pearl for a few hours without my guidance?" he asked. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and briefly looked out the door. Ragetti rushed by, looking for his newly carved wooden eye. She looked back with a smug look. "A'right, I see where ye' be coming from," he groaned, standing up. He walked past her with a glare and out into the moonlight.

Besides Ragetti, the rest of the ship was fairly silent and calm. Besides the occasional noises of chattering crewmates, there was nothing but the sounds of waves beating the side of the ship. He pulled out his compass and checked to make sure they were heading the right way. They were. Sighing, he shoved it away and looked up. Fluorite was at the bow; leaning on the railing, wind tossing her hair behind her head. He jaunted forward until he was next to her.

"How long have ye been traveling via sea?" she asked, not looking at him. Barbossa shrugged wearily.

"Me whole life, love," he responded quietly, looking out at the water. The remaining bit of sun casted an eerie purple glow upon the blue sea, waves folding across the horizon. There was silence as they stood there, watching the rest of the sun fall beneath the horizon. For half a second he expected to see a flash of green, but there wasn't one. That must've meant that no one was coming back for the dead. Good thing, too, the last thing that Barbossa needed was another person returning from death itself.

"So have I," she said suddenly, turning and looking at him. He looked back and nodded. They stood there for a moment before Barbossa turned away.

"I'm goin' back to keep lookin'. We'll be waiting," he said silently before walking away. Fluorite watched him walk away. Frowning, she turned back to the sea, but as she moved her head, something glistened at her feet. She looked down. A silver coin was resting at her right foot. She gasped with a smile; money! She liked money, treasure… she leaned down quickly and picked it up. She observed it… unfortunately, she could see it wasn't a coin. It was a piece of Eight. She stared at it with wide, blue optics and a shocked look. She had never before seen one in person. Looking around to see if anyone had saw, she stuffed it away in her pocket for safekeeping. Slowly, shifting her eyes, she walked back to the captain's quarters to continue looking at the Guidelines. Elizabeth looked up as she walked in and noticed Fluorite's look. Elizabeth said nothing, but made a mental note to talk to her later. She gave her a small, untrustworthy glare before looking back down.

She cared too much about Will to deal with bloody pirates like Barbossa and Fluorite at the time.


	9. Chapter 9: Athena and Calypso

_A/N: NO MORE SCHOOL! W00T! …Each update brings me one chapter closer to the chapter that I am dying to write! Squee! Sorry this chapter came so slow; I was just doing a lot of stuff after school, so… yea. It'll be better soon, no worries! Well, anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and compliments! BTW, I just realized that in the previous chapter I forgot to edit it on and therefore this A/N isn't italicized, there was no break, and Eternal Damnation wasn't bolded. I also noticed a couple of grammar and spelling errors. REALLY Sorry bout that. But this one is better now, yay!_

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Nine**

Jack's eye twitched in angst. What the bloody hell did he have to do to understand what the map was trying to tell him? Eat his own bloody foot? Well, maybe not, but it still seemed stupid that Jack had to go through so much angst on his tiny dingy over one sentence. Every single thing had been done to figure it out, every single spelling and switch.

Jack felt like and idiot. It would probably turn out to be something abundantly elementary. It made him feel more and more stupid every time he thought about it. Everything led right back to rum though. With rum, Jack had always solved every problem. With rum, Jack had indeed bested the devil. With rum, although very little, Jack had shot a canon, flew up into the air about 50 feet, plummeted from one ship to another, and landed on both feet on the Black Pearl. That wasn't dexterity… that was rum.

He shook himself violently, removing the tempting thoughts from his dizzy mind. Was everything really about rum? Could he honestly say that the sea and rum were his too greatest loves? Could it even be possible for rum to always be on his mind when he didn't have any?

Well, of course it was. The fact that people didn't feel the same way was no skin off his bones. Then again, he assumed that the habitants of Tortuga had the same viewpoint as Jack. He snickered at that, knowing how true it really was.

Frowning again, Jack eyeballed the map again with animosity. It had already been about a day since he had discovered the words upon the map, and about a day since he figured out that he was a complete idiot for not figuring out the code. He closed his fingers tightly around the edges and lifted the map off the seat. He looked at the words, so mad at them for making no sense. "Come on, anythin' at all!" he groaned loudly, glaring at the material.

Then he noticed something. Something very strange about the last word, "REDNU". He changed it so that it was spelled "under". He realized that "rednu" was "under" spelled backward… slowly he placed the map back down and smacked himself in the head. Hard. He felt like even more of an idiot that he did three minutes ago. Reading the rest, he suddenly saw the obviousness before him: every word was spelled backwards. He read it to himself, "Under the water it hides, in the dark it can not be seen…" he paused, focusing on the words below it. He mumbled them quietly beneath his breath… "Eternal Damnation." He blinked at it with a confused look. Could this have possibly been the island name? Or have something to do with the Fountain of Youth? Then again, why would the Aqua de Viva have anything to do with eternal damnation? Wouldn't something like eternal damnation be a bad thing?

He looked up, at the horizon. He still felt stupid for not realizing the simplicity of the words being written backwards. Quietly, he spoke to himself, "What happens on the dinghy, stays on the dinghy." Shaking his head, he looked back down at the map. So, wherever this island was, it was underwater and couldn't been seen in the dark. Well, obviously no one could see something underwater in the dark… unless it literally disappeared at night. But Jack was getting ahead of himself. He had to find it first.

Looking up, he pulled the piece of Eight out of his pocket and observed the silver, the texture… the words? Never before had he noticed words on any of the Nine Pieces of Eight. Maybe he just hadn't paid enough attention… but then he realized something. The words the encircled the outside border said the same thing as the map, "Under the water it hides, in the dark it can not be seen, Eternal Damnation." That hadn't been there before. No way it had been. Jack placed it down next to the map. The emblem on the coin was that of a slender string of land; the same sting of land that was scribbled on the map due north. Jack furrowed his brown and adjusted the mast and sails so that his dinghy was headed north again. Then he looked back down at the two islands. Neither had an island name. He didn't honestly think that the island could be called Eternal Damnation, but it was the only hint he had.

Heading north, he watched the horizon.

* * *

Endless doors.

Davy Jones had been through so many… he had lost count hours before. He wasted no time at each door. It was simple: open, take a peek, and close. But he only had so much muse before he didn't want to open another door to save his life (which he didn't have on to save, so it didn't really matter anyway).

But he desperation to ascertain Calypso kept him going. It was the only he had left. He was tired and lonely, and some of the doors contained daunting things that even brought fear to Davy Jones. In some, never before seen creatures roamed dangerously about the rooms. In others, memories plagued anyone who opened them. In Davy's case, memories of Calypso and the death of many people brought him terror. It was hard to believe now that he had done all those things. He had been so brave, and now he felt lower than dirt, a frightened little pansy.

He just wanted all this work to be worth it. If he never found Calypso, he would surely go insane for the eternity he had to spend in World's End. That wouldn't make for a very fun stay, and he knew it. Because that would just mean that he would keep seeing Calypso, keep seeing everything that he couldn't have…

He pulled another door open and was greeted with an unpleasant smell that almost made Davy's head throb. He pulled the door open all the way and looked in with a look of disgust. It was nearly dark in the room, but a large creature sat dead center on the floor, gasping for air. It was a water creature, its breath inflating and deflating as it struggled to intake the water that surrounded it, but it was failing miserably. Davy sighed with bitterness.

The Kraken lay before him, wide eyes staring dryly. So this was the fate of his creature? Suffering the same way in World's End that it had when it dyed on land? Davy so dearly wanted to go look at the creature, to see him up close again… but he did not want something to happen. He couldn't risk it now. He bowed his head to the Kraken as it stared at him, begging his master to help. It made a loud, dry noise, its suffering never ending. Davy looked away and closed the door, seeing the last of his beloved creature. Unfortunately he loved Calypso far more.

He moved on, opening doors for only minutes more. He reached a door, though, that looked different from the others. Upon the outside laid carvings of ancient Gods that Davy had read about before. He saw Poseidon, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Zeus, Demeter and Triton. They were worn, and he could barely tell it was they, but he remembered them. Poseidon was infamous for being God of the sea. Apollo was the God known for medicine and healing, Hestia was the Goddess of hearth fire. Meanwhile their siblings were different. Hades was lord of death of the God of the nether regions, Zeus was supreme ruler of Mount Olympus, Demeter was God of earth, and of course Triton was the ruler of the sea, half-man and half-fish.

The next row down contained several more. Athena was one, the Goddess of wisdom. The others were Odysseus and Penelope, two lovers famous for cleverness and faithfulness. Davy remembered the tale of Odysseus… Below them, though, was a newer Goddess, clean and much clearer to identify.

Calypso. She was carved into her most recent human form, Tia Dalma. Why she remained in human form and the other God's didn't was beyond Davy… but he didn't care. He wondered if the door's exterior hinted to its interior. He slowly grabbed the knob, his tentacle hand wrapping around the slimy gold knob. He pulled it open with a creek. It was a white room, nearly empty except for a black table. Sitting silently at the table was Tia Dalma, looking at the pattern atop it. Her head snapped up when the door opened and she gasped. Davy blinked at her and she blinked back. She stood up, cascades of noir hair falling down her back. Davy no longer cared about the door, so he ran in, directly up to his love. She smiled at him, nearly crying, and touched his face.

"Calypso…" he mumbled happily. She smiled back at him, tears practically falling form her eyes.

"My Davy…" she said back quietly. She gave him a confused look. "You are still mutated. Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of… I was like this when I woke up," he answered. He brought his claw up to her face She grabbed onto it with the opposing hand that was not already against his cheek. He smiled at her. He heard the door creek shut behind him and turned around. Calypso frowned, but not at him.

The Goddess Athena, easily recognizable, stood by the door. She had closed it. She looked quite displeased, white gold locks flaring out around her head. Her fists clenched. A white robe dangled flimsily around her slender, tall body. "What are you doing here, Davy Jones?" she asked coldly, glaring at him with sky blue optics.

"I am here because I wanted Calypso," he said bluntly, returning the glare heavily. "Why would it matter to you?"

"Have you not heard the tales? Calypso is untamed, wild, not to be trusted. Nor are you, Davy Jones," she hissed. Davy growled, his jaw muscle twitching beneath his slimy skin. Calypso took a step forward, glaring at Athena the same way that she glared at them.

"This is none of yer' business, At'ena. Nor was it when Odysseus landed on Ogygia!" she growled loudly. Athena shook her head with anger. Davy remembered the tales. Calypso was a nymph, the daughter of the Titan Atlas. She lived on the island of Ogygia. After the last of Odysseus' men had perished at sea, Odysseus himself was washed ashore on Ogygia, where Calypso became enamored of him, taking him as her lover and promising him immortality if he would stay with her. Odysseus refused her offer, wishing to return home to Ithaca and to his wife, Penelope. But Calypso refused to let him leave, and held him prisoner for seven years. Finally Athena complained of Odysseus' plight to Zeus, and Zeus sent Hermes to Ogygia to order Calypso to set Odysseus free. Calypso complied reluctantly, allowing Odysseus to construct a small boat and set sail from the island. Athena had indeed been a major part of it. Although, Davy felt a bit of relief… had Athena never said anything to Zeus, then Calypso and Odysseus could've been together forever, leaning Davy nowhere in the picture.

"Davy deserves what he gets, Calypso, you know it as well as I!" Athena yelled. Davy blinked at her, confused. "Davy Jones has done many bad things, Calypso; most brought on by you. The least he deserves it to remain mutated." Davy growled.

"You mean to say that you did this to me?" Davy yelled. Athena nodded smugly. Davy clenched his fist and hissed rude words under his breath. Calypso appeared just as mad. She shook her head at Athena in disgust. Without another word, Calypso, dragging Davy with her, shoved past the Goddess of Wisdom and out the hallway door. Athena watched as they trudged away.

"Don' worry, Davy, I'll figure out a way to fix ya' up," Calypso said reassuringly. Davy looked at her and she looked back. There was lover, clear as the water that surrounded them. They smiled at each other.

Davy had finally found his love again, even in the very pits of Hell.


	10. Chapter 10: The Weakest Link

_A/N: I am sincerely sorry everybody. I hate not being able to write more. I'll try and make my explanation short and sweet… for the first week or so that I didn't post, I was having severe writer's block on everything I was writing and therefore was having difficulty getting another chapter up. Then, of course after I write over half the chapter, our computer breaks and I lose the document. Then we lose internet… and now here I am. Trying to re-type me story… but, anyway, I would like to take a moment to thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews, favs, and alerts. I feel so happy! –Oh, right, also to answer a few things, a chapter with Will is coming soon. SOON I TELL YOU! D Anyway, I suppose you just want the chapter, so I shall now write it for you. Have fun!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation - Chapter Ten**

Everything was quiet. Even the ocean seemed particularly quiet, the waves brushing lightly against the sides of the Pearl. Elizabeth was probably the only one awake, considering how late it was. She was at the front of the ship, resting her arms on the rail and looking out at the sea. There wasn't much to look at, especially at night when everything was, well, dark. Elizabeth really wasn't tired, or exactly awake- more in a state of confusion. After two days of looking through that damned guide, still nothing had been found that could possibly help Will. The only good news they had received was that they were getting closer to Jack; but to be honest, Elizabeth wasn't sure she was very blissful about that. She guessed because Jack had the map, he was supposed to be their main concern. Meanwhile Will was off, not dead or alive, sailing on the Flying Dutchman until someone stabbed his heart and murdered him so he could be, in a sense, "free". _Jack is nothing but pish-posh and bullocks compared to Will…_ Elizabeth thought coldly, scowling at nothing in particular. Then again, Jack did have the map to a certain Fountain of Youth… obviously that was important- especially to _pirates_. Then again, what had been said before was that pirate's used to be able to do anything without worries, and that time was coming to an end. The solution that always seemed to come to mind was never dying. If pirates could never die, then that time would be upon them again.

Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes. Why the bloody hell did it always seem that as soon as she was with Will again, he was suddenly taken away, not to be returned unless she or another was to fetch him? To be blunt, the entire scene was making Elizabeth hot under the collar. She felt like clawing at the wood of the ship. It took a moment, but she managed to push the tears away with nothing more than a sniffle. Sighing, Elizabeth turned away from the ocean and leaned back against the paneling, looking now at the rest of the ship. It was weird seeing it this quiet. Just a few others were awake, wandering around to make sure everything was going smoothly. Cotton was steering in the direction that Barbossa had authorized… everything seemed perfectly in order. Elizabeth directed her attention to the left-

"Ah!" she screamed, launching backwards a few good feet and nearly falling over the railing. Fluorite was standing right next to her and seemed completely unfazed. She looked at Elizabeth, whom was clutching her chest, with an unfathomable look. "Don't scare me!" Elizabeth shouted, pulling herself back up. Fluorite nodded reluctantly before turning and leaning on the railing so that she was facing the horizon. Elizabeth paused a moment before following suit, looking out at the ocean once again.

"You must really miss him," Fluorite spoke quietly, keeping her hypnotic gaze on the horizon. Elizabeth nodded with sadness, her head simply bobbling around.

"Of course I do… we're sort of, in a way, married. So it really does hurt to have him taken away… again…" Elizabeth said, tossing Fluorite a quick look. Fluorite looked at her with an interested face.

"Aye? Married?" she asked. Elizabeth looked over at her and nodded again. "Ah, I see… married pirates? I haven't heard of that in quite a long time… last time was pirates who weren't necessarily pirating anymore," she said, smiling. "I'm happy for you."

Elizabeth scoffed and looked away again. "Yes, well, it doesn't mean as much when all I've got is his heart locked away in a chest." Fluorite frowned toward her as Elizabeth looked back in her direction. There seemed to be a long pause, all though Fluorite was thinking of some brilliant remark to Elizabeth's comment. Fluorite looked in another direction and sighed.

"Listen, Elizabeth. I know first hand what it be like to lose a love… and sometimes it helps me to know that everything comes back to us. Sure, this person never came back, and I deeply doubt he will… but I keep myself going by knowing that he loved me too. I've moved on, by now… but there's still hope for young Mr. Turner and yerself. Trust me," she said, smiling again. Elizabeth blinked at her, but decided not to press the matter of Fluorite's past or personal life.

Elizabeth shrugged sullenly. "Yes, I suppose… saying that, I suppose we should go back to that bloody guide?"

"Indeed," Fluorite said, giving Elizabeth a little grin. Both of the females turned around and walked past Cotton and his parrot, steering the ship in the right direction. A few steps beyond that, Pintel and Ragetti were scrubbing away the salt on the railings. They watched Elizabeth and Fluorite pass, briefly exchanging glances to one another, somewhat smirks. Once out of earshot, Fluorite mumbled, "Bilge rats…" and rolled her eyes.

Barbossa was sitting in the quarters, his boots up on the table as he leaned back in the chair, rereading several pages of the guide. Dirt was clearly visible on the table now, his boots leaving little marks and chunks. His hat was tilted forward and appeared to be covering his eyes, but he must've been looking down at the papers in order to see them. Elizabeth was sure he was at least awake, as he kept rustling the papers and flipping back and fourth between them. The two walked in and his gaze slowly adjusted to look in their direction, before slowly turning back to the papers.

"Anythin' yet?" Fluorite asked, walking forward and peering over his shoulder.

"No," he responded unfathomably, "And have either of you two… discovered anythin'?"

"Just busy discovering the meaning of love and hope," Elizabeth muttered with the slightest hint of sarcasm, taking a seat on the other side of the table. Fluorite took a seat alone in a corner after picking up a small stack of papers from the guide.

"Aye?" Barbossa asked, pushing his hat back up so he could see. Both Elizabeth and Fluorite bowed their heads in response, not particularly paying attention anymore. Barbossa briefly looked at Elizabeth, then back at Fluorite. Something to do with Will, Barbossa presumed. There really weren't many other people to refer to in such… discussions. Barbossa directed his attention back onto the guide, and spoke absent-mindedly. "You realize how dangerous it is to be a "lovey" pirate, don't ye'?"

"Obviously," Fluorite hissed under her breath. Barbossa gave her a brief look, and then turned back towards Elizabeth.

"The weakest link, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said. Elizabeth looked up, just catching the faintest smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Pirate's can be in love and still be pirates without being the weakest in the group, Barbossa," Fluorite said unfathomably, not adjusting her view away from the guide.

Barbossa automatically responded, "_Captain_ Barbossa, if you don't mind, love." He sneered and Fluorite peered briefly up from the papers she was holding, but made no attempt to respond. She simply scoffed. Elizabeth put the papers down and couldn't help but glare at him. Was he calling her weak? He didn't have the right to call her weak. He didn't deserve to say anything like that to her!

"Let's not forget who the _King _is here, _Captain_ Barbossa," she hissed with a malicious look. Barbossa growled in the back of his throat. Elizabeth realized she really was using this to her best advantage. Barbossa didn't speak for a while, though, so it must've worked. Unfortunately, knowing Barbossa, it wouldn't keep him quiet for long. He knew that she knew barely anything about being the Pirate King, and was simply using the term for personal gain and to mess with the minds of those aboard the Pearl. This sudden realization did bring a bit of shock to Elizabeth… she had used being the Pirate King to her advantage more than she had anticipated. She struggled to hide the look of horror on her face, and ended up looking completely flushed. _Damnnit! _She thought, covering up the looks by quickly looking down at the guide. Barbossa appeared to take no notice, or found it irrelevant to the condition.

After minutes, Barbossa finally continued on, "I am not attempting to offend you, yer' _highness_," he said with a rude emphasis on the word 'highness', "I am just sayin' that love is a dangerous and complicated thing to try and attempt, 'specially when yer' trying to be a pirate." Elizabeth felt some of the colour finally leave her face, and mustered the power to look up again.

"Oh, sod off it, _Captain_ Barbossa! Elizabeth doesn't need you jumpin' all over her back right now," Fluorite hissed loudly. Barbossa lifted his eyebrows at her as he looked back.

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Personally, I don't giving a flying rat's ass about what you be saying! Just shush up…" Fluorite growled, glaring down at the papers. She violently shifted them, practically ripping several of them in half. Barbossa glared at her subconsciously. He turned away, back towards Elizabeth.

She paused, blinking at him, but managed to ask, "W-what do you mean?" Fluorite's head came up so fast she could've gotten whiplash. Barbossa blinked at her, briefly at a loss of words.

"Most pirate's who were in love or married and whatnot, usually ended their pirating due to the fact that they were afraid of what could 'appen to themselves or their lover. When on the sea, other pirate's could easily kidnap the lover of a threat, and bring 'em to their knees. It could lead to the death of pirate's, the easier stealin' of ships, and dramatic deals to be made. Rarely would either of the two survive. And if one survived and the other didn't, the livin' one could find it easier to drive into denial and depression. Especially if they were a captain, it would lead to the ultimate doom of the crew and the ship… and if they weren't the captain, their insanity would tend to get in the way of the captain. If you'll notice, Mrs. Turner, several of these qualities relate to ye and Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, looking away from Elizabeth. The remaining colour drained from her face; Barbossa was right. That was what was happening… Will was taken away and she was breaking down when she should've been doing something for the good of the trip. She found herself unable to speak, unable to really think. Tears began to form in her eyes; making them glassy and wet… she tried to push them away.

Fluorite stood up and Elizabeth quickly looked at her, before hiding her face behind the stack of papers. Fluorite slammed her own stack down, glaring at Barbossa. "I'm goin' to change," she hissed, "And then I'm goin' to sleep. I'm not in the mood to listen to you bash on Elizabeth," she glared thickly down at Barbossa, who stared back up at her. She turned away and walked past behind Barbossa, inconspicuously smacking him on the side of the head. Elizabeth barely noticed, but it must've been hard since Barbossa fell left and nearly tumbled off his seat. When Barbossa managed himself up, Fluorite was gone.

Barbossa got himself and floundered out noisily to catch up with her. When he made his way out there, she was screaming at Pintel and Ragetti, her face flushed.

"-If either of you peep on me again, I swear I will kill you both!" She screamed. She must've been referring to the night before, in which she caught both Pintel and Ragetti peeping into the room where she changed. Barbossa was shocked that blood had not already been spilt between the three. She looked at a shaking Ragetti. "You! If you even try and I catch you, I'll rip out your good eye with my bare hands!" Ragetti recoiled and stumbled backward, nearly falling over the edge. She adjusted to Pintel, who looked like a small child cowering before his mother when he was in trouble. "Oh, and you! I'll shove an effing pistol down yer' bloody throat and then shoot it! Then I'll throw ye both overboard and make SURE you're eaten by sharks or any other form of large, fatal, completely horrifying creature!" Pintel actually fell in shock and hit the ground and Fluorite's voice echoed over the waves bumping against the ships sides. Barbossa blinked at her, shocked. Never before had he heard her so loud, so angry. She turned on her heel and stomped off, down to the crew's quarters and out of sight.

"Bloody hell…" both Pintel and Ragetti muttered under their breath, getting to their feet and scrambling back to work. Tonight it was clear they weren't going to try and get in good sights.

Had it been Barbossa that made her that angry? All he had done was tell the truth… maybe something about it had brought offense on her? Or maybe the fact that Elizabeth was practically brought to tears bothered the newest femme. Swallowing, he quickly walked towards the steps, leaving his cowering crewmates to talk amongst themselves.

He peered down the steps. Fluorite had probably stomped off to her area already. Barbossa, although reluctant, headed down in search of her.


	11. Chapter 11: Pirate Dice

_A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter (not that many…)! It's okay, though, I mean obviously if I hadn't updated in that long you all would be peeved… so I shall continue updating! I'll be gone for a week, Sunday to Friday, which is why I must write away… and for anyone who noticed, I did bump the rating up to T. Due to… later chapters, I guess. I thought I would make it that just to be safe, you know? Okay, well, anyway, to the chapter! Just to let you know, this one is long… try to ignor errors. In peices this long, I constantly miss things..._

* * *

**Eternal Damnation – Chapter Eleven**

Davy was grateful that Calypso had stopped tugging on him. For the last ten minutes, she had kept the same, active pace, pulling Davy along behind her. He didn't protest, though, as he could see how angry she really was. Words he couldn't understand were being muttered under her breath, most likely out of rage towards Athena. Of course, he felt the same anger; he just chose not to show it. He was too busy focusing on just about everything else. He found it more important to actually get out of this damned place. He could find a way to fix this mutation later, as long as Calypso stayed close by his side. Besides, he expected now that Athena knew about all this, that she would do everything within her power to make sure the curse was not removed. She had probably already begun the process. Davy didn't know if it was supposed to have any major effects on him, but he had begun to feel quite drowsy since their exit. Maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe he simply was tired from all that searching he had done by going through all those doors. He didn't like it, though. He would rather be completely awake in case anything happened.

Davy hadn't really been paying attention to anything in particular, so when Calypso stopped abruptly, he practically walked past her. He looked at a very saddening sight: a wall, reaching up to unbelievable heights, sat before them. It was painted with what was supposed to be bright colours; oranges, yellows, reds… but they had worn away over time, and now looked like the pastel version of all the colours. Some paint was chipping, while some had been smudged from the aqua. He looked up; the surface was still hundreds of feet beyond them. He looked at Calypso desperately for an answer. She paused for a moment, staring at the tattered wall with a blank look.

As she stood there, Davy realized just how beautiful she was as Tia Dalma. Her knotted, dark locks cascaded down her back, just barely floating away due to the water. Her dark complexion looked flawless, even more so with the way the light from above was hitting it. Her long, slender body surrounded by the pooling, bright dress. He looked away, trying not to stare. Sometimes he found it hard to image what the old Calypso looked like, because he had so often seen her in her human form. She looked over at him with a grin.

"We're in water, Davy," she said simply. He blinked down at her with somewhat of a dazed look. After a moment, she rolled her eyes and jumped up, kicking her feet. Davy wanted to kick himself. It was so obvious. Calypso was floating, swinging her feet back subconsciously, the orange-red dress floating around aimlessly. After a moment, she stopped and brought herself back down. "On the count of t'ree?" she asked. Her voice sounded different as Tia Dalma too… reluctantly he nodded. "One," she began. Both Davy and herself lowered themselves to the ground. It was harder for Davy to bend that way, because of legs. Considering one of them didn't really have an ankle… "Two," she continued, grinning mischievously. She grabbed onto Davy's sleeve reassuringly. He had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach again. He had to admit, he wouldn't be happy if he sank like a rock… he was a bit big, and heavy with his claw. "T'ree," she finally said and each of the two pushed up, kicking their legs. Calypso moved like a bullet, speeding a bit ahead of him. As she kicked, bubbles emerged in the water, nearly blocking his view. He grinned, attempting to catch up. Once again, Calypso sped up and made Davy's attempts futile. He felt the pressure removing itself from him, something he had not even notice until it was gone. The feeling of drowsiness left along with the pressure.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the surface. Davy broke the glistening surface only moments after Calypso, both of them sputtering the remains of water from their mouths. From the surface, the water looked black again, now with large ripples breaking the serenity of it. Davy made his way to Calypso, who was about ten feet away from him. She ushered to the floor, hardwood with one long, orange carpet draped over most of it.

It took only about a minute to swim over and pull themselves shakily up onto the surface. The air was benumbed, causing them both to shake in their wetness… they had to sit therefore a moment, letting the liquid drip off their clothes and faces. Davy looked over at Calypso, making herself her own coat. It came out of nowhere, dropping over her shoulders. After another minute, Davy pushed himself off the floor and walked over to his love, still on the floor. He reached out, offering his hand. She looked up and accepted it, grabbing on with her own, bony hand. He pulled, bringing the woman to her feet.

"Now, where exactly are we goin'?" He asked her. She simply shrugged, hugging the tattered brown closer.

"Wherever it seems right," she answered after a moment of Davy staring at her. He sighed. How could she not know an exact place? Well, he couldn't blame her. Just because she had certain powers didn't mean she knew everything. She turned away, walking off. Davy followed suit.

The room was perfectly square shaped, painted reds, black, and browns, making it dark and dingy. The walls were made out of wood, each painted a dark shade of the three colours. The only thing a lighter colour was the hundred-foot high ceiling, which was beige. Just as Davy had imagined, cobwebs hung from the high ceiling, and a thick layer of dust covered the orange carpet beneath their feet. Davy could practically see it fly up with every step. The room was completely empty besides the orange carpet, and one brown, tall door. It looked particularly clean, carved with a fancy design on curves on large flowers. It nearly glowed compared to the rest of the untouched room; it's glossy exterior shining in the light from a chandelier hanging from the beige ceiling. Calypso walked directly up to it, placing her hand against the chocolate wood. She ran a single finger across the design. Davy walked up behind her, watching her hand run over the surface blindly. She brought it down to a glistening honeyed knob. Davy blinked at it, waiting restlessly. After another moment, Calypso gripped it, turned it to the left, and opened it with a click.

The mahogany door swung inward, revealing a huge circular room. The wall had a distinct papery look too it; wall paper. It featured the changing season. Directly across from Davy and Calypso was summer, symbolized with a large, cartoon sun, thousands of little yellow stones stuck to the wall, pouring from it. To the right was fall, where there was a large tree; an array of coloured paints spilling out from the bare branches. Covering the nearest wall and the back of the door was winter, made with pure, clean white and thousands of tiny sequences plastered to the image. Each one glittered in a different fashion, the light from a chandelier hundreds of feet up shining on the tiny decorations. Finally, between winter and summer, was spring. Thousands of different kinds of dried, pressed flowers were glued to the wall. Davy stared at them. Whoever made this room had apparently collected them from all over the world. He recognized some from Singapore, and assortment from Port Royal and Tortuga. Many others on the wall he had never seen before, from places he had barely been. Davy adjusted his gaze to the floor, and he saw thousands, if not millions, of tiny square tiles placed perfectly across the width of the rule. Each tile was a different shade of blue, creating somewhat of a watery effect. Davy and Calypso walked in, both staring at the room in awe.

Sitting directly in the middle of the room was a table and two chairs. Men occupied both; Davy couldn't tell whom they were from where he was. But by the looks of it, and the sound of clanking, they were playing Pirate Dice.

Feet echoed as they paced across the tiled floor. Davy and Calypso hurried forward to see who it was. If it was someone like Calypso, who had retained magical powers, maybe they could break the curse; or better yet, find away out of the Hellhole.

Davy was shocked. He could recognize the man facing them as James Norrington, peering under his cup at his dice. He didn't seem to notice Davy or Calypso. Davy didn't understand this, though; Norrington should've been in World's End…

"Three sixes," Norrington said unfathomably. There was a long pause from the opposing man as he looked at his dice. Davy could see over his shoulder, and noticed his dice. One 1, one two, two three's, and one six.

"Liar," hissed the man as he raised his cup off the table and shoved his dice forward. Norrington did the same, to reveal that he was indeed lying. He only had but one six. Since there were only two sixes on the table, Norrington lost. What he lost was what Davy didn't know. Norrington finally looked up at them, noticing that they were watching. He glared at Davy, and then looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Norrington asked in a cold tone, keeping his eyes away from the man who had seen him die.

"I think a more appropriate question be why are _you_ here?" Davy retorted, glaring down at the man as he gathered the dice and put them back into the small, brown cup.

"I'm challenging Beckett. Revenge, in a way," Norrington said. Davy blinked down at them. _Lord Cutler Beckett?_ He wondered. He walked around the table to see if it really was Beckett, the cheating, maniacal, irritating little… Davy stopped, staring at the figure before him. If it were Beckett, he wouldn't ever know it.

This person's face was completely charred, bits of dried, darkened skin flaking off of his face and hands. His clothes were tattered and blackened from fire and smut. A top his head was a singed hat, something he had probably fetched from World's End. Davy was a bit sickened just looking at him. He looked at Davy with light eyes.

"See, we have a bet going on," Norrington continued, apparently unfazed by Beckett's look.

Beckett's lips moved slowly, almost crunching as he spoke, "Norrington just happen to show up a few days ago. We decided to play some Pirate Dice for a change, to try and get some revenge on each other. Every time I win, the burns on me get better, and Norrington has to stay here longer." Davy nodded.

"I can't leave until I win, and I haven't won yet…" Norrington finished, shaking his dice vigorously.

"And since when do you two know 'ow to play Pirate's Dice?" Calypso asked, speaking up for the first time in minutes. They both looked back at her, each of them glaring just a bit. After a moment, they looked away, continuing with the game.

"If you haven't noticed, we've had a lot of time on ours hands. Besides, Beckett already knew how to play…" Norrington trailed off, looking at his dice under his cup. "Four three's."

"I was apart of the East India Trading Company searching for Jack Sparrow. I had enough time on my hand, also," Beckett growled, glaring at Norrington from the other side of the table. "Four ones," he finished, mumbling curse words under his breath. Norrington rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Davy listened and cringed at the name "Jack Sparrow". That bloody prat was the whole reason he was stuck here! Bloody Pirate, Jack Sparrow was, simply trying to save that man for that one woman… the Pirate King, supposedly. Damn Jack Sparrow!

"Hmm… five three's," Norrington retorted. Beckett bit his lip.

"Six three's," he said after a long pause. Norrington stared at him, and then looked back down at his own dice. Davy peered over his shoulder. Norrington had one three and four sixes. It was clear he thought Beckett was lying. Davy couldn't know for sure, but he doubted that Norrington would win this; even though the chance of Beckett having all three's was very unlikely. That was the only way Beckett could win.

"Lie!" Norrington said, grinning. He was convinced. He shoved his own dice out and watched as Beckett uncovered his and pushed them out. Davy, Norrington, and Calypso all gained looks of disbelief.

"Five three's, Norrington. I win again," Beckett said, smiling. He looked weird when he smiled… and Davy saw the burns lighten ever so much. A deal was a deal… Beckett was getting what he wanted, whereas poor Norrington was loosing his freedom. Before they could pick up their die again, Davy intervened.

"How about I join, eh?" He asked with a dark grin. Norrington and Beckett blinked up him.

"At what costs?" Norrington asked suspiciously, glaring at the mutated Pirate. Davy Jones grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth. Calypso looked like she was trying hard not to stop Davy. She knew he was smart…

"Beckett wins… he can be healed completely," Davy started. Beckett snapped his finger and a chair appeared behind Davy. He seemed to like the idea already. "Norrington wins… he can leave this place and never come back," he continued. Norrington offered his a cup, also pleased and convinced that with three he could easily surpass both of the other players. Davy sat and took the cup, before finishing, "If I win… both of ye' have to help me and Calypso get out of here. In return, if we escape, both you scabbard's dog's can be free and join our crew. Sound like a deal?" Norrington and Beckett exchanged glances, and paused while thinking.

"…Will I still be healed?" Beckett asked. Davy nodded with a grin. "I'm in," Beckett finished, obtaining his dice and cup. Calypso sighed, but reluctantly said nothing against the game or bet. Davy was good at Pirate Dice, and could easily beat these two. Norrington hadn't said anything yet. Davy watched him closely, waiting to see if he was in or out. After another minute or so, Norrington reached out and grabbed his own dice.

"In," he said reluctantly. Davy nodded and started shaking up is dice, switching views between the two men. Each one looked at Davy briefly and then followed suit.

All three cups hit the table at nearly the same time. Norrington's was last; not that it mattered. Davy just happened to observe it. He lifted his cup and looked at his dice, attempting not to let either of the other two see them: one two, one three, two fives, and a six. Not bad, but it could've been better. The more duplicates, the higher the guess. The higher the guess, the more likely one of the two would say he was lying, which lead to it being more likely he would be able to win. This would do, though. Norrington was allowed to bet first.

He paused in thought, looking at his dice. "Three two's," he said, placing it back on the table. Davy was next, and made no objections against Norrington's guess. It was reasonable enough. Davy paused in though. Raise the two's or bet three on another?

"Four fives," Davy hissed after another moment. Beckett looked at him briefly, but did not protest with the guess.

"Hmm, 5 fives," Beckett said, barely pausing. Norrington gave him a weird look, but once again, did not say anything about lies. Davy assumed that Norrington didn't want to take any chances quite yet. He cracked his knuckles and paused.

"Four ones," he said after a long pause. Calypso looked like she was about to pass out from boredom. He almost offered for her to join, but Davy knew that she wouldn't oblige, anyway. That and they had already started the game… so no joining now. Davy looked back down at his dice, making sure it wasn't a lie… for now; he assumed that Norrington was at least half right.

"Five ones," Davy said after about a minute of consulting with himself. Beckett leaned back in his seat.

"Lie," Beckett growled with a grin. Each person lifted their cup and exposed their dice. Beckett only had one 1, Norrington three, Davy one. Davy hadn't been lying, thank God. Beckett's jaw muscle twitched in anger and he turned away. Norrington looked shocked that it was just Davy and him left. As Davy collected his dice, he had a good feeling he would win. Norrington had gained somewhat of an anxious look. Davy didn't blame him; he was facing a man who had offered him service on the Dutchman. Davy Jones himself…

"Two three's," Norrington began without warning. Davy hadn't even looked at his dice yet. He looked sneakily beneath his cup; ah, a much better load this time. Four fives and one six. Davy decided to end this quickly.

"Five 5's," he hissed with a grin. The next move was obvious.

"Lie!" Said Norrington proudly. The moment Davy smiled and removed his cup, Norrington realized the flaw in his actions, and all colour left his already pale face. Davy had four fives, Norrington had one. He has lost… he had to help Davy Jones and Calypso now. Standing up, Davy grinned.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked. Beckett and Norrington exchanged looks of despair again. Calypso smiled and walked up to Davy.

"Good game," she said quietly. Davy nodded, and they walked forward. A doorknob appeared in the summer section of the room. The four watched it for a moment; shocked it had come from nowhere. After a minute, Davy reached out and grabbed it.

The journey out of World's End continued just outside that door. Davy pulled it open; all four of them, Davy, Calypso, Beckett and Norrington, stared in shock.


	12. Chapter 12: Known To Escape

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews while I was gone! We're over 100 reviews! Whoo! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story… so really quick I'll through out a few things: first off, I will be deleting both my Harry Potter/Baudelaire Orphans stories so that I can edit them and such… then I'll put them back on. Also, I might soon start about three other stories in different categories. So look out for them! Anyway, on with the chapter (which I believe is the longest yet)!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation – Chapter Twelve**

Easing his way up slowly, Jack looked out upon the sea. Was it really evening already? The sky was a dark pale blue, with long, gray clouds splattered across the skyline. Moonlight poured out from between the slender puffs, showering an eerie light across the rippling water. Jack stretched his arms drowsily behind his back, grimacing happily as the joints moved and popped. It was hard for him to believe he had slept all day, which wasn't a bad thing… nor was it a good thing. What if he missed his destination! He picked up his compass quickly and opened it. It pointed the direction he was going and swiveled a bit. He tried to focus on the Fountain… "I know what I want, I know what I want…" he mumbled. When it continued pointing mostly in the direction he was going, he snapped the little black compass shut and sighed. _Good, then._

Then again, the journey was excessively boring. What was he supposed to do on his little dinghy besides sleep? He was tired of trying to figure out more of that stupid little map… it hadn't done anything good for him in a while. There couldn't have been much more to find; he would've found it by now. Nothing exciting had presented itself either, and Jack doubted strongly that anything would. The last resort was to catch up on lost sleep. Having this occupation, _pirate_, did not only mean to rifle and loot, to sail a ship and drink lots of rum (although that was very, very important). It was much more than just a daytime engagement; it was an all-the-time, never ending life. It nearly required limited sleep. Especially as a captain, sleep was difficult to come by, while taking care of the ship and watching the crew. Sailing into the horizon… that was what rum had been for... to fill the void.

_Damnit._

Once again, Jack blamed Barbossa for his lack of rum. That lying, greedy, narcissistic, egotistical, megalomaniac… _bastard!_ Jack managed to sum it all up in that one word. It covered everything about stupid Barbossa… stealing poor Jack's rum like that.

Jack felt like he was turning into a fruitcake. Who's to say that he wouldn't have done the same thing to Barbossa if he had the chance? Jack had stolen the maps… he was a bastard, too! Jack paused in thought… what was wrong with him? He already knew that all pirates were bastards; it was nothing but a natural occurrence. Jack bent backward again, lying sleepily on the seat of the dinghy, trying to keep his mind under control. He yawned audibly.

Once again, the dinghy nearly rocked him to sleep. The sweet lulling of the gentle waves, the dinghy lightly bobbing above and beneath the surface…

_Thud!_

Jack fell sideways, plummeting to the floor of the dinghy. He popped up after a moment, angry at… a rock. The dinghy had simply rammed a rock? _Oh… _Jack stood up slowly, looking around and replacing his hat atop his head. There were rocks everywhere, large coves, blocking his way. Where was he? And why the bloody Hell did it look so familiar? Jack leaned down and picked up a tattered oar from the floor. Stepping forward, Jack pushed the oar against the rock, dislodging his dinghy from the block.

He observed the area… fog drifted lazily above the surface of the dark water. It was hard to see the smaller rocks, but Jack managed to keep the dinghy from ramming anymore. He guessed it would be okay if he strayed from his destination for just a few minutes… the jagged stones stretched out as for as the eye could see.

Hopping out of the little boat, Jack pulled it up onto the small shore to the right of the cove. He leaned over, peering into darkness… it was times like these he wondered if he had any candles. Turning around, he bent next to the dinghy, reached in, and began shifting around on the inside, feeling for a light source…

"Ah-ha!" he yelled, lifting a very small candle and lighter (or match) out of the bottom. Desperately, he struggled to light the match. It was still moist from the little flood he had encountered earlier… finally, after about five minutes of work, he managed to get the match, and the candle, lit. Standing once more, Jack walked back to the entrance.

The candle wasn't all that applicable, but produced just enough light that Jack could see where he was walking. _So… dark…_ he thought, practically blundering over about five different rocks. It was a fairly flat walk, though, meaning the ground didn't rise or lower very often or very dramatically. It was an exceptional way to stretch his legs, though; he hadn't walked on land for days, and he had began to feel a bit cramped in the dinghy.

_Stupid Barbossa… _he thought again subconsciously. It was automatic to blame him now.

Jack stumbled abruptly, stubbing his toe on something stuck to the ground. It had felt too smooth to be a rock, though. Angling down, he put the candle close to the object, showering pale yellow light over the object.

A skull, plastered to the ground with a sword, dried blood still coating the gleaming metal. Jack frowned. This only confused him more as to where he was. Observing the sword closer, he noticed a fair amount of rust on it along with the blood. Slowly, he extended his forefinger and dragged it slowly down the sharp edge; it was jagged and coated in rust. This place must've been hit by the hurricane… but how did this sword manage to stay? Jack placed the candle on the damp rock floor and gripped onto the handle. With a tug… he nearly lost his grip. The sword bent a smidge, but did not budge besides that. Jack furrowed his brow and once again clamped his hands around the handle. Standing, he tugged at it anxiously. After a minute of pulling, he let it go hopelessly. The bloody thing was stuck.

Jack bent down again, lifting the candle from the floor and observing the skull. There was a clear, round bullet hole in the left side. _Interesting…_ Jack though, rubbing a single finger over the hole. This skull was quite old, perhaps about a decade or so. He could see that small fragments had broken off. If it was hit by the hurricane, though, why didn't the skull shatter apart? It was close enough to the entrance of the niche…

_Enough of that, though…_ Jack thought, standing up again. He didn't have time to stare at a skull for three hours. He had somewhere to be. He turned around and began making his way towards the entrance. If he hurried, maybe he could get out before it was pitch black.

No such luck.

The wind was knocked out of him when something rammed hard into his stomach area, throwing him backward about four feet. As he collided with the ground, the candle flew out of his hand and into a pool of water. Now surrounded by darkness, he pushed himself up into a sitting position quietly. He heard nothing but the waves outside the entrance… but someone else was here. What else would've hit him with such force? Reaching over his side, he slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath. The metal dragged a bit and made a loud scraping noise. Louder than Jack had really anticipated or wanted--

_Thwap!_

Jack felt a sudden burning sensation as a foot dug into his side. Violently he swung his metal in the direction. There was a loud clink, the sound of metal on metal. His heart pounded unnervingly fast beneath his ribs. He launched up, now standing in a pool of water. Gripping his side with one hand, he spun in a circle, wondering where the person was. "Light would be nice!" Jack thought out loud, swinging his sword again. _Clank… clank… clank…_ clearly he was having a fight with something that had a sword… perhaps another pirate? He doubted it, but continued lash away at the opponent.

Without warning, the whole cove was showered with light. Once again, Jack nearly fell backwards at the shock. Four people, holding torches, seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jack whipped around, hearing footsteps approaching- only to be hit in the face with something large and hard. His body went limp and tumbled backwards, hit the rock floor, and was once again engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Tee-hee-hee… he didn't suspect a thing!" 

"Why would he?"

"…Right."

Jack didn't open his eyes, but he felt himself regaining lost consciousness. Voices were ringing in his ears, surrounding him. Must've been the people who ambushed him. After a moment, he allowed himself to open his eyes a bit.

The light nearly blinded him. Torches were placed strategically around the large cove, just so they lit every part. He moved his eyes on himself; arms and legs tied tightly and he sat on the floor in a corner. _Great…_ Slowly adjusting his eyes, he saw his kidnappers.

Pirates indeed. Two females, two males. He recognized one of them as them man who had knocked him out; just from the glimpse he had caught. He looked like a toothpick. His long, dark face was deeply engraved with age lines, his black hair messed up and greasy, hanging down in front of his eyes. He also had some of the worst teeth Jack had ever laid his eyes on. This was most likely because most of them were missing, and the remaining ones appeared to be black. The other man was just as skinny, but in more of an unnatural kind of way. His huge, blue optics were clouded, starting at nothing in particular. He had short brown hair, messy and shaggy. He almost looked like a malnourished dog, lost from home. In fact, he almost looked dead… but Jack knew he wasn't after the man moved.

The two females looked like two opposites. One had long, frizzy brown hair that was partially wet. She had a crazed look in her face, long and slender with huge, green eyes. Dark bags dropped down from the wide eyes, making her look like she had had no sleep for months. The way she talked, high-pitched and quick, gave him the impression that she was somewhat of an insomniac. The other one, on the other hand, actually looked like she had eaten in the past few weeks. Her short blonde hair looked particularly clean, and her face was smudged with makeup. Her eyes were deep and black, and looked wet with tears. She looked more like a captive than anything.

"See 'ere, I know what this map is for!" Toothpick man said loudly, pointing to Jack's map to the Fountain. They went through his bloody dinghy! The vultures…

"Aye, aye, but how much is it worth, 'en?" Asked the insomniac woman. Toothpick man shook his head in disgust.

"This 'ere leads to summat much better than money," he said, grinning mischievously.

"Wha' could be better 'an money?" Insomniac woman asked again. Toothpick rolled his eyes, pointing down at the map with a dirty finger.

"The Fountain of Youth," he answered. The woman raised her brow and look down at the map, grinning. She moved away and picked up Jack's hat, which he had just realized was not on his head. She put it on her own and Jack felt a sudden rush of anger. That was his hat. _His _hat. Even though it actually went fairly well with the woman's dark, loose clothing. She giggled stupidly.

"You should never put on another man's hat, love," Jack muttered. The groups gazes all focused on him. Toothpick man snickered.

"And who are you t' tell 'er what to do? Yer the one all tied up, mate," he said. Jack sighed.

"People have been known to escape," Jack retorted. Toothpick man rolled his eyes and scoffed, standing up. Jack noticed the assortment of ill fitting, multicoloured clothes this man was wearing. Toothpick man walked over to him and leaned down.

"Aye, well, you're not goin' to be one o' tho' people, are ye?" He grinned again, exposing his horrid teeth. Jack raised his brow. "Mon, 'veryone." Toothpick man ushered back towards the entrance, jumping over the rocks. The other three grabbed the rest of Jack's stuff and headed off.

It was then, and only then, that Jack finally realized where he was. With rum, he would've already known, but at least he managed to figure it out. He was at the Isla de Muerta! He just hadn't known automatically before because all the treasure was gone, most likely lost to the sea after the hurricane. All it was now was a big cave of stones. Without the mountains of treasure, the cave was actually quite flat.

Jack did the only thing he could think of: flail. He attempted to stand, to roll, to do anything to stop them, but it wasn't working. All hope seemed lost at wriggling free from this situation.

In the distance, though, he heard yells, followed by approaching footsteps. The blonde woman, whose attire was more formal than that of the others, came bounding in. When she lunged at Jack, he was convinced that he was once again going to be knocked unconscious… but instead, she removed a dagger from a sheath at her side and began vigorously sawing away at the material. She was trying to free him? He was now completely convinced she was a captive. Otherwise she wouldn't be trying to get Jack out.

"They think I've come back to fetch something," she began, her voice soft and quiet. "When you're free, you must go stop them. They're trying to sail away on that little ship of yours. And, they know about the fountain. More than they think you know." Two layers of the rope had now been sliced away. Jack could feel the grip loosening.

"And how much do they know?" Jack asked, now able to move his arms a bit better.

There was a long pause in which the woman was just slicing away. Jack didn't press the matter, though, and she reluctantly answered, "They know how far away it is. They nearly know the exact spot." Finally, after another minute, Jack was able to stand and pull off the ropes. Each one fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He bowed his head to her.

"I won't forget this, love," he said cheerfully before speeding away. It was too bad he didn't get to know the lass a bit more… she seemed like a fine little piece of workmanship…

Once reaching the entrance of the cove, Jack saw the group waiting impatiently for the other to return. Blondie, as Jack had now nicknamed her, came up from behind him. She blinked at him with dark eyes before pressing her hands firmly against his back and shoving him out into what was now the moonlight.

Each person froze, staring at one another in shock. Jack felt the weirdest, standing there in a position that made it look like he had been frozen just before falling over. The others, those in the boat, were staring at him with looks between confusion and shock.

"How did 'choo…?" Toothpick man asked, cocking his head a bit. Jack looked back, grinning innocently. After another moment, toothpick man, insomniac woman, and the other guy who hadn't spoken yet lunged at Jack. Jack, on the other hand, turned quickly on his heel and ran with his arms flailing. Perhaps blondie had forgotten that he didn't have any weapons? Toothpick man had his sword and began swinging it like a bloody idiot. Jack was a bit more preoccupied with the insomniac, who had his pistol. She didn't look like someone to be trusted with a pistol.

_Bam!_

A bullet sped out as she pulled the trigger and punctured the ground just behind Jack's left heel. He let out a miniature whimper and then took a sharp left, heading towards the dinghy. He practically fell forward into it; and saw toothpick's sword lying on the floor of the ship. Grapping it quickly, he threw himself backward just as another shot from the pistol flew towards his head.

"Hey! Those aren't unlimited, you know!" Jack screamed at insomniac woman, who had a very glazed look in her eyes now. Jack paused, raising his brow. Within a moment or two, she fell forward like a stiff plank to reveal blondie, pulling her own found sword from the woman's back. Toothpick man screamed madly, but continued attacking Jack.

Jack realized he was still on the ground. Toothpick man violently swung the sword down, his face now red with anger; Jack brought up the one he had just in time to stop the blade from colliding with his skull. Shoving hard, the man stumbled backward, giving Jack an opportune moment to stand up. Jumping left, just in time to avoid the quiet one's sword, Jack reached out for the pistol (which was now laying pointlessly on the ground). He caught a few of blondie out of his peripheral vision, practically jumping on the quiet guy.

Jack almost got his finger to touch the handle when toothpick man came from nowhere and kicked it out of reach. He made an attempt to stab Jack; but Jack managed to move fast enough that the sword, rather than piercing his skull, jabbed into the hard ground. He rolled and hopped to his feet again, not taking even a moment to hit toothpick man with the side of his arm. The toothpick fell over and landed his side right on top of a rock. He moaned loudly in pain, but was quickly regaining the muse to continue. Jack tugged his own sword and shoved it in the sheath, its proper spot. He jumped over toothpick man, who was clutching his bleeding side while trying to get up, and practically fell as he picked the perfectly designed pistol off the ground. Jack almost felt bad for the poor thing, being tossed around like that…

"GO!" Blondie screamed quite loudly, shoving the quiet guy to the ground. Shoving the pistol in his sheath, Jack made a mad dash towards the insomniac, who was now getting plenty of sleep. "What are you doing!" she yelled again, nearly slicing the quiet guys head off. He retorted by swinging and slicing her wrist a bit.

Jack quickly picked his hat up, which had fallen off the now dead woman. "Can't forget my hat…" he mumbled, before bounding off in the opposite direction towards the dinghy. He practically flipped forward into it, stumbling on the new items that had been placed in the small ship, which included another pistol, toothpick's sword, a bottle of rum (Jack seemed quite pleased by this), a loaf of some sort of bread, and a spare map. Shoving a few of these items aside, he managed to find the oar under it all. He picked it up, shoved it against the remaining bit of land, and shoved of quickly. The wind quickly began pushing his mast. Then, as he was leaving these people behind, he heard toothpick's familiar voice.

"How do you escape?" he rang out. Jack gave out and earsplitting laugh.

After a moment, he called back proudly, "Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack shook his head and sat down on the dinghy's seat, exhausted. Letting out a sigh, he looked at his new supplies. At least the trip wasn't completely worthless.

Grabbing the bottle of rum, he pulled out the cork and took a swig. The sweet, powerful liquid ran down his throat, nearly trickled down his chin. He only took one swig, though. With only one bottle to his name now, he would have to save it for the rest of the journey. Jack replaced the cork and held the bottle snug to his body. Next he leaned down and picked up what appeared to be a loaf of bread. It was soft and still a bit warm. He broke off a chunk, only because he was so hungry… and popped the part into his mouth. It was both sweet and salty, and cooked perfectly. Recently warmed over a fire and kept fresh by the salty sea air. Tasty. He'd need that too, though, and he placed it back on the floor of the dinghy.

He adjusted his mesmerizing gaze onto his map… _So, they knew where it was? Interesting…_ he thought, grinning. He grabbed the map and once again began observing it. There was something he hadn't found yet. With his rum by his side, food in his belly, a better map and a hint towards something he didn't know before, Jack continued towards the horizon and, hopefully, the Fountain.


	13. Chapter 13: Apologies

_A/N: I deeply apologize for my extended absence from both my story and the site in general. Hopefully I will be able to get a new chapter up every few weeks over the summer (but, if you know me, you know that's a stretch)… thanks, though, to everyone who has stuck through and kept my story on their fav's/watches. So, before I start blathering (again), it's story time! (Oh, and this chapter is kind of short, sorry. Don't worry, they'll get longer. XD)_

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Eternal Damnation – Chapter Thirteen**

It felt more than just awkward to not have a heart. Although all the same emotions were there, it felt like there was an empty void in both the physical and spiritual body. Physically, there was no beat or pulse, nothing that added beat to life. Spiritually, it felt like you didn't have a soul, a purpose. Will was more than unhappy with these sudden changes in being, and he wondered if it really was better than being dead. Then again, wasn't Will technically dead anyway? He had no heart to keep him alive. He assumed that the only reason he was still remaining on the earth was that his soul remained. He would not die if stabbed or shot because his body was dead. These things did not hurt his soul. Then of course, his soul is only still on earth if he as a beating heart. As long as his heart was still beating, even if not in his own body, his soul was tethered to the earth. He was both dead and alive. He despised this. Maybe it was better than being dead, though, since if he were completely dead, he would be separated from Elizabeth forever. That was something he would not stand for.

Will stood, shirtless, staring at himself in a large shard of broken mirror. One of the crewmembers had recently added it to the wall, probably to appreciate the fact that they weren't mutated creatures anymore. Will was not admiring de-mutation, though, but rather scorning his new scar. The deep red colour contrasted with his much lighter skin tone, standing out to anyone who was not blind. Slowly, Will brought his right hand to it, rubbing the smooth exterior. The scar was jagged, the cut unevenly dragged down his skin. Slowly, he pressed his palm to the area where his heart should've been under. His skin was as cold as ice. There was no beat, and it was the strangest thing Will had ever felt. It wasn't just that, though; he really did look dead. He was paler than he had ever been, and dark circles traced his eyes. Sighing, he grabbed his shirt, vest, belt and overcoat off one of the hammocks and reapplied them to his nude torso. Giving himself one last look, he took off up to the deck.

Crewmembers moved about frantically, scrubbing away at the deck and making sure that everything was in order. They were actually quite efficient- possibly even more so than the crew of the Black Pearl. Then again, the crew of the Dutchman had _lots _of experience. As far as Will could tell, they were in a similar situation as himself: not dead, but not really alive. Just as Will's soul was tethered to the earth, theirs were tethered to the Dutchman. Even with Davy Jones long gone, they were still paying off their debt to him. They seemed much more pleasant with Will as captain, though, which raised Will's spirits a fractions.

Glancing briefly at the crew as he walked past, Will wandered slowly towards the front of the ship. He spotted his father reluctantly steering the ship, staring out at the setting sun. Picking up the pace, he headed over quickly.

"Where are we heading?" Will asked quietly, looking out at the ocean. Despite being the captain, he still wasn't sure what he was really supposed to be doing. It was all very new, very confusing. Bill Turner was silent for a long time, just watching the waves move back and forth. Will didn't ask again, though; his father seemed to be one of the few crewmembers that weren't the least bit happier than before. Will still didn't really understand why.

Finally, his father turned to him, frowning. "I'm sorry," he muttered, almost too quietly for Will to hear.

"Why?" Will asked, his face contorting in worry. His father shook his head, repulsed. It wasn't at his son, though. It seemed like he was disgusted with himself. "Please, tell me why. You've apologized more than once, and I'm starting to wonder why you are."

He sighed. "Look at what I've done to you… my own son," Bill said quietly, looking back at Will, his eyes now filled with sadness. Will stared at him wordlessly, thinking of what to say.

"I…it was the only think you could do, though," he said, finally. His father looked away again. Will waited a few minutes, but his father never responded. Will felt guilty, despite the fact that he hadn't done anything. "Don't apologize anymore. You know that I don't blame you for anything."

"You should, though!" His father snapped suddenly, still keeping his face away from his son. Will couldn't think of anything to say at that moment, and he wasn't up for arguing with his father again. Sighing, he turned on his heel and walked away, allowing his father to continue to stare out at the sea wordlessly, to feel the ships rhythmic rock.

Will hadn't been on the Dutchman for that long, but it had already felt like an eternity. He felt empty all the time, and not just because of his significant lack of essential organs. It was Elizabeth, too. He thought about her constantly; whether he felt guilty for leaving her behind, or worried that he wouldn't see her again, or even angry that a twist in fate had once again separated them. He didn't even know if he still retained the ability to sleep, since he hadn't even tried. He knew that it was futile, because his thoughts would keep him awake. One of the few good parts of the whole mess was that he was never physically tired. Mentally and emotionally, though, he was truly exhausted. He wasn't exactly sure if he could survive years without eye or ear of Elizabeth. Part of him even missed Jack, even if he was a self-centered bastard.

There had to be a way out of it. Will was sure that Elizabeth believed this, too. There must've been some kind of loophole, some way to get out of the contract. Will swore, then and there, that he would not rest until he figured a way out of that mess. Not until he knew that he could be with Elizabeth again.

"S-son?" Came a voice from behind. Will turned around slowly to see his father watching him. Briefly Will glanced at the wheel; one of the other crewmembers had taken Bill's spot. He looked back at his father, expecting another apology. "If there is anything that you need, anything that you think might help; feel free to talk to me, or ask me. It's the only way I can think of to apologize for what I did. I… I just wanted you to know that I will help you with anything," his father finished. Will watched him, looking into his father's sad, sincere eyes.

Will gave him a small smirk, his mind clicking back to life. "Actually, there is something you might be able to help me with." Bill cocked his head slightly, as if wondering exactly what Will was talking about. They stood there for a moment, watching each other in silence.

After a moment, Bill nodded in agreement, a small grin appearing on his pale skin.


	14. Chapter 14: Note & Discontinuation

Hi. My name is Kaitlin, and I haven't updated this story in nearly two years.

I'm not going to apologize. This story is dead, and if you ever even check back to see if I update it, stop. I won't be updating here anymore (not that that would have been hard to guess, since this is the first time I've logged on since late 2008).

I would like to thank all of you for reading this and reviewing it, it means a lot. Even now when I'm not writing it.

Looking back on it and rereading it, though, I laugh. It was funny how I tried to write so well and completely failed. To say the least, my writing has progressed with age (thank God). If, for some reason, you're interested in reading other junk I write, I've made a new account here that I will post on after I finish writing my newest fanfiction, and I also have an account on deviantART where I've posted some writing pieces. My new name here is someonesayriot, and my name on dA is magical-jar-of-dirt.

Thanks for all your support, and if you're interested, you can stick around. I may have grown up a lot in the last two years, but not enough to cease writing creepy fanfictions. :)

Much love, Riot.

* * *

And in case you wanted to see what I've been up too, here's a sample of writing that I've done recently for a fanfiction on deviantART. It's marked mature for bad words and a wee bit of violence, but I'm sure you're mature enough to handle it.

* * *

She walked into the building quietly, peaking around. Michael must have been in his office. She glanced sideways at her coworkers, who were once again giving her weird looks as she walked through the office. She tried to ignore them, but their eyes were digging holes in her back. Mixed emotions swelled inside of her; anger and frustration, sadness and worry and an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach. She badly wanted to nail each one of them in the face with something hard, just to get them to look away.

Her stomach suddenly dropped. Alex appeared in her path, charging toward her.

"Shanna!" Alex growled. Shanna halted, relaxing her shoulders with a small smile.

"Alex, Alex, Alex… about the money…"

"What the fuck! First of all, your bribed me with money you didn't even have. Second of all, the copy room is fucking _destroyed_! What the hell did you do in there? Have you even seen Michael lately? He's flipping shit because of that mess. That's a huge part of our budget and-"

"Alex, _please_," Shanna interrupted her quiet yelling, raising her hand to Alex's face. She stared back at Shanna, stunned. "Get over the money. You're the one who accepted a shitty bribe and took off without making sure it was legit. Didn't mommy and daddy ever tell you not to trust people who are handing you a roll of twenties? Also, I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Michael, where is he?"

"Listen, bitch-" Alex started again.

"Alex. End conversation. Michael. Where is he?"

It was at that point that Alex swung a fist and Shanna became fed up with the nonsense going on around her. Everyone staring, Alex yelling in her face; she wished she'd just stayed at the beach. She dodged her coworker's arm easily and used the momentum from the dodge to swing her fist up into Alex's jaw. She yelped, falling backwards with the blow and hitting the floor hard. She moved forward quickly, one hand on her jaw, the other attaching to Shanna's ankle. Shanna lifted her leg quickly, yanking it over Alex's head; she let go, yelling in pain as her shoulder popped.

She was persistent, though, once again moving forward and slamming into Shanna's knees, knocking her off of her feet. Shanna managed to kick loose, nailing Alex directly in the face. She screamed in agony, blood pouring out of her nose. Unwilling to give up, however, she used her uninjured arm to fling herself on top of Shanna before she could stand. Blood splattered across Shanna's jacket; Shanna shivered, her mind overtaken with memories. She hated it more than anything, and in a desperate attempt to get Alex off, flung her laptop bag over her and smashed it directly into the side of Alex's head. Finally her coworker was silent, knocked out cold from the blow and blood loss. Shanna shoved her off, quickly getting to her feet and shedding her bloody jacket. She tossed it to the floor, not caring if she lost it forever.

Rolling her eyes and grabbing her bag, Shanna quickly moved around Alex to find Michael. The rest of her coworkers focused on Alex, removing their eyes from her back. With a small smile, Shanna wandered on, almost unharmed from the experience. Besides the pain from the previous night, and from her arms and tailbone slamming into the floor, she was okay.

As she expected, she could hear Michael in his office, his accented voice talking over the phone with an irritated tone. He seemed so focused that it would have been easy for him to miss the mini fight she and Alex had. He'd be pissed about that later.

She lightly tapped on the door, nervousness taking over again. A few minutes passed before she heard the phone slammed on the receiver and Michael's voice call for her to enter. Slowly she opened the door, poking her head in. From behind her, Alex was waking up. She slid inside quickly, closed the door behind her.

Michael looked up, his eyes widening. "Sh…Shanna!" He said loudly, jumping up out of his chair so quickly that it fell to the floor behind him. She braced herself, afraid of what he might say; much to her surprise, he ran into her, clamping his arms tightly around her shoulders. She blinked, unsure of what to do next. She didn't struggle from his grasp, and he held on for a full three minutes before finally taking a step back. "I… I was really worried. Alex told me you were here last night after she left, and when I came in this morning and saw the copy room-"

"Yeah… sorry about that. It was kind of my fault," she admitted. Surprisingly, Michael chuckled. "What?"

"I could care less what happened, just that you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But… we need to talk," she said, finally pulling out of his hands and walking past him. She sat quietly in the chair opposite his desk. Frowning, he followed, picking his chair up from the floor and taking a seat.

"What's wrong? Or, I suppose a better question… what happened? The copy room is a mess, and you don't look like you've had the best couple of days," he said quietly.

"Well… it's about the Kaulitz brothers," she started, looking at the floor. "I went it yesterday to try to get my article in. Somehow Bill found me, and he trashed the copy room out of anger. He took me back to the hotel and… they told me. About everything with them. About why they are how they are, what they really are and why they are doing these things. I don't want to talk about it too much here; I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone."

"What?!" Michael growled, the anger surfacing again. Shanna couldn't tell, though, if it was at her or the boys. "Why not? They need to be turned in for what they did-"

"No, Michael, they don't. They can't help it… listen, I want you to come. I know you don't like them and I know that you don't want to be apart of this, but you are. And I want you to come with me to talk with them, to even better figure out what the hell is actually going on. Please… you have to promise you won't tell anyone," Shanna explained. Michael stared at her, not saying a word. She bit her lip, her nervousness showing through. He glanced at his window, sighing.

"I suppose I am part of this now, aren't I? What am I to do? I can't sit here and pretend like this problem doesn't exist. And if you're telling the truth and there is a good reason for this, then I need to know," he said under his breath. Shanna smiled a little.

"So you'll come with?"

He glanced back at her, flashing a small smile. "I can't deny you, Shanna, you know what. I'll come with… but only if it means knowing the truth, and protecting you from whatever else might happen. I guess this is the only way for me to know that you're okay, huh?"

"I suppose so," she agreed, smiling. "It's good to know you've got your priorities straight, bossman."

Michael rolled his eyes, standing up. "Well, we better get going… get this over with so that we can begin our secret double lives."

Shanna frowned, standing. It was time to tell him the truth; she felt horrible, but it was the only way to make sure that she could help the brothers when they needed it. "About that, Michael… I'm resigning. I can't have the double life. I want to help Tokio Hotel, as much as I want to stay here with you. I just can't. No one else wants me here, and I won't be able to focus. I sent you the email with the letter just before I got here."

"Shanna… you don't have to-"

"I do," was all she said. Michael hesitated, but didn't add anything else. Shanna smiled. He was starting to understand where she was coming from with the situation, and it was something that she appreciated more than almost anything else he'd ever done for her. With a grin, they walked out together, looking as if nothing had happened. It was like it was before the whole situation with the band had happened. Just a couple of selfish fuck-ups basking in their self-induced glory.

To keep it that way, Shanna took him out the back so that he would have to see the bloody mess that she and Alex had left.

He'd just have to find out about that little detail later.


End file.
